


Rain, Blood, and Fallen Angels

by NightAngel97



Series: The Supernatural Saga [1]
Category: Supernatural, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crossover, Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-09 13:06:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 37,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightAngel97/pseuds/NightAngel97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Twilight Saga: Supernatural style. Dean moves to Forks, meets Castiel, and soon discovers Castiel's family's secret. Rated Explicit for future chapters of smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Home

**Author's Note:**

> So this is basically the SPN characters in the Twilight universe/storyline. Obviously there will be Destiel and some kinda Wincest. You don’t have to see it as Wincest if you don’t want to cause they aren’t related in this story, but to me Wincest is Wincest. I have changed a few things obviously, but I hope you guys like it. This is also gonna make fun of Twilight just a little because it’s kind of impossible not to with the Supernatural characters in stuff so yeah. If people like this I plan on doing 4, so I can have a complete Supernatural Saga, complete with Mpreg. Oh and yeah, there will be smut and lots of it throughout the first 3, just not any actual sex until the fourth one ;) Alight so here we go!  
> ~Disclaimer~ I don’t own Supernatural, the Twilight Saga or anything else I reference in this story.

** Preface **

Love sure is a funny thing. It makes you happy…it makes you sad…it makes you do all sorts of insane shit that you never thought you’d do before. In fact, love’s the reason why I’m laying here on the floor dying as my very soul seeps out of my body…

** Chapter 1: Home **

I sat in the airport, tapping my foot impatiently waiting for my dad to show up. He was late; as usual, but he’s the chief of police so it was generally police business that made him late. For this reason his lateness usually didn’t bother me, but after the week I’d had, who could blame me for getting more than a little pissed?

It all started last Monday when my stepfather got notified that he had made it into some major league baseball team. Mom and him went out to celebrate and left me at home with no one for company besides my Golden Barrel cactus.

The next morning mom informed me that we would be going on the road to follow him around. And by ‘road’ she meant air. As in _airplanes._ As in my only fear in the entire world. Naturally I told her no way in Hell was I riding on airplanes on a weekly basis while being homeschooled. She responded by telling me that the only other option was to move to Forks and live with my dad. I told her fine. I only see him once or twice a year so maybe some bonding would be good. And more importantly the only plane I would have to get on would be the one from Arizona to Washington.

And so the plans had been made. Mom didn’t want me to go; Dad couldn’t wait for me to arrive.

I had stood up and was staring out the window at the cloudy Port Angela’s sky when I felt a hand on my shoulder. “Hey Bells.”

I groaned. “Dad, it was cute when I was three and tied a string of Christmas bells around my neck. Now it’s just weird.” I turned and embraced my father in an awkward one-armed hug. “It’s actually really good to see you.”

“You too Kid. How’s Karen?”

I nodded, “She’s fine, flying around, chasing after Mr. Baseball.”

Dad’s mouth quirked up into a smile, “Still afraid of flying, huh?” I nodded. “Well come on then, let’s get you home.”

We rode in a comfortable silence until we entered Forks, Washington Population: 3,545. “3,546 now,“ Dad told me with a smile.

I smiled back. Sure we weren’t the best of friends, but we did love each other and actually got along pretty well most times. And yeah we were also kind of like strangers, but it’s not like I had a hard time not calling him by his first name. I would never dream of saying, _“Hi Bobby-oops, I mean Dad.”_

“So I got you a car,” Dad spoke, pulling me out of my head.

“You got me a car?” I asked in disbelief. “You didn’t have to do that.”

“I wanted to,” He assured in a gruff tone. “And either way it was cheap, so don’t worry about it.”

I looked at him quizzically. “How cheap?”

“Free?”

“Who would just give you a car?”

“You remember John Winchester?”

I shook my head; the name ‘Winchester’ did ring a very distant bell though.

“Well me and John go way back. Anyways he was in an accident a while back and can’t drive anymore, and since his boy won’t be able to drive for another couple of years, he gave it to me. Said to think of it as a ‘welcome home’ present for you.”

“What kind of car is it?” I asked skeptically. “What year?”

“Uh, ’67 Impala, I think,” He must have seen my eyes light up because he quickly added, “It’s not in perfect shape. It’s old, dented, and has quite a few primer-colored spots, but it’s got a new engine so it should get you to and from school.”

“She,” I corrected.

“What?”

“You called the Impala ‘It’, she’s a ‘She’,” I explained with a smile.

Just then we pulled up to an old two-story house and there she was, dented and half primered, but all mine. “Just don’t go all Gollum on me and start calling the thing your ‘precious’ or anything, alright?” Dad said with a laugh.

I grinned, jumping out of Dad’s squad car and running over, to my- okay since ‘precious’ was out -baby. I ran my hand over her smooth hood and turned back to Dad. I had to fight the urge to hug the man into oblivion. “Thank you,” I said instead.

He nodded and helped me carry my bags up to my room. I sat on the edge of my new bed and started unpacking. “Well, I’ll, uh leave you to it then.” Dad gave me one last parting smile and disappeared.

One quality that I love about my dad more than anything else; he doesn’t hover.

~o0o0o0o~

I didn’t remember falling asleep, but I must have because the next time I opened my eyes, cool grey light was coming in through my bedroom window. I groaned rolling myself out of bed to get dressed for the day.

By the time I got downstairs Dad had already left for work, leaving me a pot of coffee and an array of cereals to choose from as well as a note on the fridge that read:

_Morning Bells,_

_I called down to the school and got your classes all worked out for you. First Period starts at 8:35. Pick up your schedule from the front office. Have a good first day Kid,_

_Dad_

I looked to my watch, 8:17am. “Son of a bitch!” I grabbed my bag and ran out of the door and to my car. She started on the first try and I floored it out of the driveway. I’d seen the high school on our way in so thankfully I didn’t get lost. I was blessed yet again when the front office was clearly marked as such on the front of the building.

“Can I help you, Hon?” The blond behind the front desk asked.

“Uh, yeah, I’m Dean. Dean Swan.”

She nodded, looking through a pile of papers for a moment before finding the one she wanted. “Here you go,” She said, handing it to me with a smile. “Swan? As in Chief’s son?”

I sighed. “Uh, yeah.”

“Welcome home. Oh!” She dug through her pile of papers again, coming up with what appeared to be a map of the school. “You might need this.”

I thanked her and hurried over to the main building with my map held up in front of my face so that I wouldn’t get lost. When I finally got to my first class I quickly hung up my jacket next to a couple of pale girls doing the same thing. They looked up at me smiling. I returned their smiles and they giggled, scurrying off to their seats. I sighed and walked to the last open seat. I sat in silence for the next hour as the English teacher Mr. Kripke droned on like Ben Stine.

Finally the bell rang and I went to grab my jacket.

“Hi.”

I turned to see boy smiling at me. “Uh, hi,” I greeted.

“You’re Chief Swan’s son, right?”

“Dean,” I corrected with a sigh.

“I’m Kevin. What’s your next class?”

“Math, in room…” I looked to one of my papers, “Six.”

“I’m in seven, come on I’ll show you the way,” He said with a smile.

I followed him down the hall, talking about the weather and other meaningless things until we arrived. “Well, I’ll see you,” I told him, somewhat awkwardly, ducking into my class with a small smile.

Kevin nodded, ”Yeah, see you.”

The rest of the morning passed about the same: boring classes, blushing and giggling girls, and the occasional person who would come up and introduce themselves. One of said persons who I happened to sit next to in both Math and Spanish, clung to my arm as we walked to the cafeteria. “I’m sorry, what’s your name again?” I asked, cutting off her seemingly never ending babbling.

“Becky!” She cried, swatting my arm playfully, before continuing her non-stop chatter.

I waved to the Kevin guy from across the room as Becky pulled me to a table filled with other chattering teenagers. She introduced me to them and I instantly forgot all of their names, too focused on wanting to go to the counter to get food.

Becky pulled me down to sit next to her. I sat for a second and was preparing to tell her to shut her friggin trap when I saw them.

There were five of them sitting at a table against the back wall, three guys and two girls. The first guy was lanky with spiky blond hair and wearing a V-neck. He was leaned over speaking into the ear of the pretty blond girl sitting next to him. The second guy was smaller, with neat black hair and wearing a black suit jacket. He and the second girl, a slim redhead, were staring at each other so intently I could have sworn that they were having an entire conversation with their eyes. Last came the third guy, the person who had pulled my attention to the table in the first place. He looked to around my height, with a slightly leaner build. Or at least I assumed he was leaner under his baggy tan trench coat. He had dark brown, nearly black hair, that was messy and sticking out at every angle. As I stared at him he turned and our eyes met. And oh, God I thought I was going to come just from looking into them.-Opps! Did I forget to mention that I’m gay? Yep! Gay, gay, gay, gay, gay. I have been for as long as can remember…Now where was I? Oh yeah, his eyes…They were a beautiful pale blue that almost hurt to look at. I quickly unglued my eyes from his and turned back to Becky. “Who are _they_?”

“Huh?” Becky looked over my shoulder. “ _Oh._ Those are the Cullens,” She said, dropping her voice. (Up until this point I had no idea that this hyperactive girl was even capable of doing that.) “Dr. and Mrs. Cullen’s adopted kids.”

“They’re all…” I cleared my throat, “Very…nice looking.”

Becky giggled, “Understatement!” She dropped her voice again, “But they’re all together.Like _together_ together.”

I looked at her in confusion, “What?”

“Like, _dating._ See the hot blond guy in the V-neck? That’s Balthazar; he’s with Ruby, the other blond. The neat, but in pain looking one in Inias; he’s with the redhead, Anna.”

My eyes flicked over to the Cullen’s table again, catching sight of the third guy. “And the other guy, who’s he with?”

“Not me that’s for sure!” She exclaimed. “Sorry. No one I guess. He’s a bit of an outsider, even in his own family, even though he’s incredibly hot and everyone at this school- male and female -secretly wants in his pants.” Her eyes shifted back to me, seeming to realize that I was sitting next to her, she sighed. “His name is Castiel.”

“Have they always lived here?” I was sure that I would remember having seen a face like Castile’s around the few times I’d visited.

“No, they moved down here a few years ago from Alaska or Canada or someplace.’

“Huh.” I excused myself to get my lunch. The bell rang and I finished shoving my pizza into my mouth on my way to Biology. One of the girls from lunch– Channing, I remembered -smiled and waved. I waved back, but the seat next to her was already taken.

“You can sit there,” The teacher told me.

I looked to the seat Mr. Singer had pointed to and my heart nearly stopped.

I walked to my seat in what felt like slow motion and sat down next to Castiel Cullen. I was preparing to extend my hand and introduce myself when he turned as far away from me as possible and focused his eyes on a point above the teacher’s head. I lowered my gaze to my desk and listened to Mr. Singer go on and on about some subject I’d already learned at my old school. Each time I peeked up at Castiel, he was still looking away. Finally, near the end of class I was met with a pale blue stare. I tentatively smiled at him. His face remained stony and expressionless except for a small undertone of what looked like anger. My smile faded and he returned his eyes to the point above the teacher’s head.

The bell rang and Castiel was up and out of the classroom before anyone else had even had the time to gather their supplies.

“You must be Dean.”

I turned to see a somewhat scruffy looking boy a little bit shorter than me. “Uh, yeah.” I said shocked that someone had referred to me as ‘Dean’ instead of ‘Chief’s son’.

“I’m Chuck Shurley.”

I smiled, “Nice to meet you.”

He nodded. “Need help to your next class?”

“No, it’s gym. I think I got it, but thanks.”

“That’s my next class too!” He exclaimed, holding his hand up for a high-five.

I help my fist up-Dean Swan does _not_ do high-fives.

He slapped his hand against my fist, cheering, “Fist-five!”

I couldn’t help laughing at that and wondering if Chuck was connected to Becky in some way.

Despite Chuck’s constant talking, at least it wasn’t gossip and he turned out to be the nicest person I’d met all day.

“So, hey, did you like stab Castiel Cullen with a pencil of something?”  He asked, halfway to gym. “I mean the dudes weird- well aren’t we all? -but I’ve never seen him act quite like _that_ before.”

“Was that the guy in Biology?” I asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

“Yes, and don’t think I didn’t see you staring at him all through lunch.”

I internally cursed the blush that spread across my cheeks. “What do you mean?”

Chuck shook his head, opening the locker room door. “Look, it’s cool, dude.”

“What’s cool?”

“That um...” He gulped, and spoke in a mouse-like voice, “You like…dudes.”

I gave him a cold stare and he shrank away. Then I ruined it by busting into laughter.

“So you _are_ into dudes?” He asked uncertainly.

I nodded, getting my laughter under control as we changed for gym. “Yeah, yeah I am.”

Chuck made a small “Huh,” sound as we finished getting ready for gym.

~o0o0o0o~

By the end of class I had been hit in the head with the volley ball so many times that the coach demanded I go to the front office where the nurse’s office was located.

I stopped outside of the door when I saw Castiel inside talking to the receptionist lady who had given me my schedule earlier. He was leaned over the desk slightly with his trench coat draped over his arm. “Are you certain that I cannot change my Biology period? I will accept any other time,” He pleaded with her in a shockingly rough voice.

“No, I’m sorry,” She told him, sounding genuinely sorry.

“N-“He turned as I walked in. Our eyes met for a fraction of a second before he looked back to the receptionist.  “I can see now that it is impossible. My apologies for wasting your time.” His eyes looked anywhere but at me as he hurried out of the office.

And what did I do? Get angry and say screw him? No! I check out his ass and think about how beautiful he looked!

~o0o0o0o~

The next day was slightly better for a few reasons. One being I felt more comfortable in my own surroundings. And I had people to sit with in every class that I could call friends. At lunch I sat with a group that included Becky, Kevin, Chuck, Channing, and several other people whose faces I was slowly starting to recognize.

It was also slightly worse for a couple reasons. I had slept like shit, for one, because I kept thinking of those goddamn pale blue eyes and because the bastard who owned them wasn’t at school at all.

I had had a small feeling of hope as I walked to Biology, thinking that maybe he’d just skipped lunch, but my hope was squished by the disappointment of having no lab partner for the boring as Hell hour of Biology.

Finally the last bell rang and I walked to my car, remembering to check my phone for the first time since the previous night. I had ten missed calls and the same amount of voice mails, all from Mom. Didn’t she realize that I had school?

I sighed and began listening to the messages as I drove. “Hi, honey! How was your flight? Oh, what a stupid question! Well…I was hoping that you would have called me by now or at least texted, but…I guess you’ve been busy…It’s Mom, um, give me a call when you get this. I love you.”

I listened to the next eight messages that were basically the same as the first. I shook my head, punching the button to listen to the last message. “Hi, it’s me again. I just realized that you’re probably in school, huh? So, you know, call me when you get out. I just want to make sure that you’re safe and well fed. We both know how terrible of a cook Bobby is. Anyway, I love you sweetie.”

Food. I had discovered the night before that Dad wasn’t exactly a culinary genius. “Shit,” I muttered, making a U-turn to go back into the main part of town to buy something to cook.

~o0o0o0o~

I was cooking steak and potatoes in a pan, baking an apple pie, and doing homework when Dad came in. “Wow, Boy, it smells… _good_ in here.”

“Thanks,” I told him, scribbling in a math problem.

Half an hour later we were sitting at the table eating. Dad looked up from his plate and asked through a mouthful of potatoes, “So didn’t get a chance to ask last night, how was school? Made any friends yet?”

“School’s, school,” I shrugged. “I’ve met a few nice people. I eat lunch, listening to Becky Rosen in one ear and Chuck Shurley in the other,” I laughed.

Dad smiled, nodding. “Those two are something else,” He chuckled. “Their parents are real close so they grew up together, kinda became opposite gender clones of each other.”

The light above my head flickered on. “Do you know the Cullen family?”

“Dr. Cullen’s family? Sure, they’re nice enough. Why?”

“They- his kids –are…well _different._ They don’t really seem to fit in at school, you know?”

Dad shook his head. “Damn small-town idjits, not accepting people and judging them because they’re different or ain’t from around here.” He was actually starting to look angry.

I nodded in agreement and we continued to eat in silence.

~o0o0o0o~

The rest of the week went the same: wake up, go to school, look for Castiel, go to lunch, look for Castiel, go to Biology, look for Castiel, go home, cook dinner, think about Castiel, go to bed, dream about Castiel. Repeat. How fucking pathetic am I?


	2. Something Wicked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Alright here's chapter 2. And I just wanted to apologize ahead of time if any grammar is weird or incorrect, this is the first fic I've wrote in first person so please bear with me :) Also I'm sorry this took so long. If I'd worked on it in all of my free time it would have been up a lot sooner, but I just got readdicted to Robot Unicorn Attack, so I seriously spent like an hour and a half straight playing the "Evolution" version today instead of typing so…yeah lol. But it's a super long chapter so yay! P.S The next chapter won't be up till the first or second week of June- It's possible I might get it up sooner, but I don't want to get your hopes up -then you can expect updates weekly if not more frequent so yay! :)
> 
>  Special thanks to KTT2123 and poppy for the reviews :)
> 
> ~Disclaimer~ I don't own Supernatural, the Twilight Saga or anything else I reference in this story.

As I walked through the parking lot on Monday with Becky on one side of me and Chuck on the other something wicked began to happen; the sky had started puking on me. "Son of a bitch!"

Becky jumped and turned her head towards me, "What?"

" _Snow,_ " I hissed.

"You don't like snow?" Chuck asked with a laugh. "Dude, you're from Arizona, have you ever even seen snow before?"

"On TV," I defended, shivering. Sure in a way snow was better than rain because it wasn't as wet, but at the same time it was worse because it meant that it was too cold to rain.

The snow continued to fall and Chuck laughed harder until a soppy ball of the offending white substance smacked him in the back of the head. The three of us turned to look in the direction the snowball had come from and seen Kevin walking nonchalantly across the parking lot, in the opposite direction of his first class.

"He's  _so_ gonna pay for that," Chuck mumbled, leaning down to gather up a handful of snow.

"I'm going class," I told them, already retreating to the main building. "I'll see you guys at lunch!" No was in  _Hell_ was I getting caught in the crosshairs of a friggin  _snowball fight._

I managed to avoid the snow as much as possible as it continued to fall throughout the first half of the day while everyone else went on and on about how awesome it was.

At lunch time I walked into the cafeteria with Becky, Chuck, and Kevin, glancing over to the Cullen's to do my now, hopeless search for Castiel. I froze in place when I saw that my search wasn't hopeless today. There was Castiel, sitting quietly with his siblings as they chattered around him.

Someone pulled at my arm and I turned to see Becky, "What?"

Becky rolled her eyes, flashing me a smile. "Dean, I asked you what you wanted for lunch."

"Um…" I dropped my eyes to the floor, my heart beating erratically just from the sight of Castiel. "I'm feeling kind of sick actually. I think I'll just grab a coke."

Becky gave me a peculiar look, but shrugged, pulling me along with her. Once we had sat down at our table I silently sipped my soda while my friends talked around me. After a few minutes I couldn't stop my eyes from wandering to the Cullen's table again. Castiel's siblings were laughing and shaking snow out of their hair. Castiel himself wasn't laughing, just silently watching them with a small smile, tugging up the corners of his beautiful mouth. My eyes stayed on Castiel as he ate his cheeseburger, noticing that he look less pale than the last time I had seen him and that the small circles under his eyes were faded.

"Dean, what are you staring at?" Becky asked me, her eyes following my gaze.

Just then Castiel's eyes flickered up and met mine for a fraction of a second before I dropped my eyes guiltily. I had to resist the urge to look up again to confirm what I thought I had just seen. His eyes had no longer looked harsh or unfriendly, just curious. Probably wondering why some weirdo was staring at him.

"Castiel Cullen is staring at you," Chuck informed me with a small smile.

My mouth went dry. "Does he look pissed?" I asked, gluing my eyes to the table in front of me.

"No," Becky stated, sounding confused. "Should he?"

"I don't think he likes me," I confessed.

"The Cullens don't like anybody, Dean. Why should you care whether or not he-" Her words died out and her mouth formed a small 'O'. " _You_ like  _him_. Oh. My. God! You-"

"Becky…" Chuck gave her a small warning look.

She shut her mouth with a small snap and mimed zipping it shut and throwing away the key. "He's still staring," She whispered, smirking in Castiel's direction.

"Stop looking at him," I hissed. She giggled and I had to look up to make sure that she had complied, thinking about braking my 'I don't hit girls' rule if she hadn't. Thankfully she had moved her eyes back to the table and the conversation was dropped. I sighed and sat quietly through the rest of lunch while my friends planned an 'epic snowball battle' in the parking lot after school.

Once lunch had ended I headed to Biology, sighing in relief as I sat down at my empty desk. I was doodling on my notebook when the chair next to me shifted. My breath caught in my throat, but I managed to keep my eyes glued to my drawings.

"Hello," Said a quiet, gravelly voice.

The surprise of hearing Castiel's voice ripped my eyes instantly off of my notebook and onto him/ He was sitting as far away from me as the desk would allow, but his chair was angled towards mine. His beautiful dark hair was a soppy mess, his blue eyes curious, yet guarded, and his perfect lips pulled up into a small barely noticeable smile. "My name is Castiel," He spoke again, and Hell if that voice didn't give me chills in all the right ways. "I apologize for not having occasion to introduce myself last week…You must be Dean Swan."

My head reeled as I took in his words, searching desperately for something- anything –to say. "How the Hell do you know my name?" Real smooth Swan.

Castiel's smile widened a fraction of a centimeter. "I believe the entire town knows your name, Dean. You've been the most common topic of discussion in the town since your father announced that you would be coming to live here."

"Oh." Thankfully, before I could say something else charming and witty, the teacher began giving us instructions to separate and label microscope slides of onion root tip cells into the phases of mitosis, and that whoever did it correctly the fastest would be rewarded the 'golden onion'. I sighed in relief; at least I knew what all the terms meant.

"Get started," Mr. Singer ordered.

Castiel slid the microscope towards me, "You can begin, if you'd like."

"Ladies first," I said with a smirk.

Castiel tilted his head, his eyes squinting in puzzlement.

"It's a joke, Castiel," I explained with a smile.

He continued to watch me in confusion. "I don't understand."

I shook my head, mentally slapping myself, "Sorry, uh, I'll just start."

He gave me a small nod, sliding the microscope over to my half of the desk.

I exhaled slowly and began examining the first slide. "Prophase," I stated confidently. I began removing the slide, but suddenly one of Castiel's hands was stopping mine. His touch was freezing cold, but at the same time seemed to shoot a wave of warmth through my entire body. I gasped in shock, jerking my hand away from his.

"Sorry," He said quietly, his eyes blinking rapidly as if he had just experienced a similar sensation. "I just…would you mind if I were to double check?"

"No, uh," I cleared my throat, and slid the microscope towards him. "Go ahead."

He peered into the microscope for a split-second before whispering, "Prophase." He pulled the slide out, labeled it and slid the next one in. "Anaphase," He murmured in his raspy voice, which was way too seductive. I mean seriously how the Hell else could the word 'anaphase' turn me on? It had to be his damn voice.

I cleared my throat, brushing off my nervousness. "Mind if I check?" I asked in my best smart-ass tone.

He nodded, apparently choosing to ignore my tone and slid the microscope my way, being careful not to accidentally touch me.

I studied the slide for a moment before nodding. Dammit the bastard was right. "Anaphase," I confirmed pulling it out and labeling it. "Third slide?" I held my hand out without bothering to look up at him. He placed the last slide into my hand, again being careful not to make skin-on-skin contact. I slid the slide in and stated, "Interphase," Without really examining it, because seriously at this point what else could it be? I slid the microscope over to Castiel before he could ask for it.

"Interphase," He confirmed, labeling the slide.

His voice sent another shiver down my spine and straight to my cock. I cleared my throat, looking around the room to see that everyone else was still working. Crap. I shifted uncomfortably in my chair, bringing my hand up to mouth to stifle a small groan as my erection shifted against the fabric of my jeans. I glanced up to make sure that Castiel wasn't aware of my situation. Naturally I was met with a pair of electric blue eyes staring out at me from a tilted head. "Did you get contacts?" I blurted without thinking.

His head remained tilted, his brow furrowing slightly. "No."

I examined his eyes closer, noticing that they had faint dark circles under them. "Oh," I mumbled, still staring into his eyes, "They just seem bluer today."

His eyes stayed on mine for a little longer before turning them back to the front of the class, still appearing confused.

I slumped down in my chair, mentally punching myself for what had just come out of my mouth. But I could swear that his eyes  _were_ bluer dammit! Either that or living in Forks was starting to make me lose my mind. Personally at this point I was beginning to vote on the second option.

I was pulled out of my head by Mr. Singer approaching our table. "So, Castiel, didn't you think that Chief's kid should get a chance with the microscope?"

" _Dean_ ," Castiel corrected, "Helped in the identification of all three slides.

Mr. Singer picked up our slides and slid them one after the other into the microscope to examine. He pulled the final slide out and turned to me with a suspicious look. "Have you done this lad before?"

"Not with an onion root," I told him with a sheepish smile.

"You think you're funny, don't you?"

What the fuck was this guy's  _problem_? "I think I'm adorable," I replied with a grin.

Mr. Singer left our table, coming back a minute later to plop a large gold-spray-painted onion down onto our table between us. He gave me one last annoyed look before returning to the front of the class again.

I looked at the onion with a raised eyebrow for a moment then returned to my drawing. Suddenly I felt as if someone was staring at me. I looked up to see Castiel's eyes locked onto me. "What?" I asked, turning towards him.

"It's too bad that the snow stopped," He offered somewhat lamely.

"Not really," I sighed, trying to get back to my drawings.

"You don't like the cold..." He countered, making it sound somewhere between a question and a statement.

"Or the wet."

"Then why did you come here?"

I looked at him, slightly pissed, but my anger faded the second I seen the look of honest puzzlement on his face. "It's complicated."

"I believe I am capable of keeping up."

I sighed, giving in, "Alright, well my mom got remarried and it's not like I don't like the guy, Lex's nice enough, a little young maybe, but I'm not one to judge."

"So why didn't you stay with them?"

"He plays ball, so they were gonna start traveling a lot."

"So they sent you here?" Castiel was looking more confused by the moment and I had to resist the urge to reach out and smooth out the wrinkles on his forehead.

"I sent myself actually. Their traveling involves lots of airplanes and um…I  _hate_ flying so, I decided to come live with my dad for a while."

"But you're unhappy here."

"And?"

"And it doesn't seem fair," He told me with a small shrug.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you that life  _isn't_ fair?" I asked a little harsher than I'd meant to.

He seemed unfazed by my tone, his face becoming lost in thought for a moment. "Yes," He spoke slowly, "I believe I have heard that expression used before."

"So that's it," I shrugged as I returned my eyes to my notebook, trying for nonchalance.

I could feel his eyes on me when he spoke again, "You put on a good show, but I think it's all a façade. I think that you're suffering more than you'd like for anyone to know."

I looked up at him, trying to decide my next move. I was trying to decide between a) Sticking my tongue out at him like a bratty 5-year-old, just because, b) Punching him in his too-beautiful face for assuming that he knew things about me, or c) Kissing him square on the mouth for genuinely caring about me. Instead of doing or saying something I would most likely regret I stayed silent and frozen in place.

"Am I wrong Dean?" I stayed silent, ignoring his question. "I didn't think so."

"What does it matter to you?" I snapped.

"That is actually a very valid question," He muttered quietly, as if talking to himself.

I sighed and fixed my glare on the blackboard.

"Am I annoying you?" He asked slowly.

I sighed again, as I met his eyes, "More at myself than I am at you, for the time being. I just wish that I wasn't so easy to read."

"Actually, I find you rather difficult to read," He told me sounding 100% honest.

"Either way you still got that, so you must be a pretty good reader," I offered, biting my lower lip.

"Usually," He agreed, giving me a small smile.

I smiled back, scooting my chair closer. Suddenly the bell rang and Castiel disappeared from the room, not as fast as the last time, but still before anyone else.

I sighed, picking up my golden onion and left the room with Chuck who was complaining about how difficult the class was. "At least you're partner knew what they were doing," He huffed as we walked to gym. "I got stuck with Lisa Braeden."

"Who?" I asked, having no Idea who he was talking about.

"Only the hottest girl in school!" Chuck exclaimed. "But, uh, turns out she's about as intelligent as that onion you're carrying around with you and all she did for the entire class was have eye-sex with yours and Castiel's backs."

I chuckled, shaking my head in amusement.

"So, speaking of Castiel…you guys seemed friendly enough today," He grinned, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

I cursed the blush that spread over my cheeks- Dean Swan does not blush dammit –as I nodded

~o0o0o0o~

The snow had mercifully turned back into rain by the time gym was over and I gratefully climbed into my baby, turning her heater on. I glanced around the parking lot to make sure I was clear and my eyes landed on Castiel. He was parked a few spots away, leaned against a yellow, 2000-something Mustang, his hair a gorgeous, soppy mess. As soon as my eyes landed on him, he turned to me with a look of confusion in his eyes. I swallowed hard, quickly ripping my eyes away from his wet form and sped out of the parking lot in the opposite direction.

~o0o0o0o~

The next morning the light coming in through my window was brighter and I want through my morning routine with a smile on my face. My awesome mood was ruined the second I opened our front door and saw the dusting of snow covering the ground and my baby. I stepped out onto the concrete path, just to fall flat on my ass. Of course the rain had frozen into a sheet of ice under the Godforsaken snow!

I debated whether I should say screw it and go back inside, or pull myself together and go to school. Eventually the thought that I might see Castiel again got me up and slowly into Baby.

To my surprise she didn't slide off of the road on the way to school. I wondered how until I got out in the parking lot and seen the small silver chains encasing the Impala's tires. I smiled at the chains as a wave of affection for my father and his silent care washed over me. I was standing back up when I head a high-pitched screech. I whirled around and seen several things simultaneously.

Castiel was standing by his car a few spaces away, eyes wide in horror. My eyes shifted to what he was seeing: a blue van with a barbarian queen riding a polar bear painted on the side was skidding across the icy parking lot towards the back of the Impala; and I was standing between them. I stared wide-eyed at the van, frozen in place.

Just before I head the crunch of the van coming into contact with Baby, I heard a soft fluttering sound and felt something hit me from the side, knocking me to the ground. I groaned, closing my eyes as my head smacked against the blacktop. I gasped for air while something pressed me further into the ice-cold hardness that was the ground. I slowly opened my eyes to see that I was in fact on the ground, facing the car adjacent mine. I didn't even have the chance to register what color the tiny car was because the van was sliding straight towards me. Two pale hands suddenly came into my blurry field of vision, pressing out towards the van. The giant blue vehicle came to a halt barley a foot away from me as it came into contact with the outstretched hands.

I was gently shifted up into my unknown savior's lap as they leaned back against the Impala's front tire. There was a brief moment of silence and then the frantic screams of my name started. I squeezed my eyes shut in effort to stop the world from spinning around me and collapsed back into the strong body I was being cradled against.

"Dean, are you alright?" Came a low, rough voice that could only belong to Castiel Cullen.

My eyes shot open and I was met with Castiel's electric blue ones, centimeters from my own. "I-I'm fine," I managed to choke out, while trying to stand. His arms tightened around me, successfully preventing me from going anywhere. I looked back to him with wide, questioning eyes.

"Be careful, Dean," He instructed. "I believe you may have sustained a head injury."

I turned my head to face him fully and winced at the combination of the world blurring for a second and a sharp throbbing above my right ear. "Son of a bitch," I moaned, absentmindedly looping my arms up and around Castiel's neck.

"That's what I thought," He replied, seriously.

I looked into his impossible blue eyes, "How…how did you get over here so fast?"

Castiel's eyes flickered briefly up to the growing crowd on the other side of the van, then back to me. "I was standing right next to you Dean."

I tried shifting out of his lap again, this time he let me and as soon as I was seated on the ground Castiel scooted as far away from me as the broken glass would allow.

"Oh my God, is he okay?" People began pooling around the van, yelling for and at me.

"Get out of the van, Andy!" Another voice yelled.

Castiel stood in one graceful movement. I tried standing but Castiel leaned down to place his hands on my shoulders, keeping me in place. "Stay."

"It's cold and wet down here," I complained, trying out my best puppy-eyes.

Castiel kneeled down and scooped me up in his arms, being careful of my head as he lifted me bridal-style. "Better?" He asked smoothly.

I clung onto him in shock as I met his eyes again. He was impossibly strong; he'd have to me to pick me up so easily, I had at least two inches on him and a bigger build on top of it. "I saw you, Castiel," I whispered, keeping my eyes on his, "You were by your car."

His eyes hardened, "I was right next to you, Dean. I saw the van coming first and pushed us out of the way."

"No you weren't, Castiel."

"Please, Dean."

"Why?" I demanded, keeping our burning stares locked together.

His eyes softened slightly, "Trust me, Dean.  _Please._ "

"Do you promise you'll explain later?" I countered, "The entire truth?"

He hesitated for a second before his face and eyes hardened again, "Fine."

"Fine," I smiled, turning to see a group of EMTs pushing the van out of the way to bring a stretcher towards us.

"I'm fine," Castiel told them, "But Dean hit his head; he may be concussed." He set me down gently on the stretcher, our eyes meet for a split second and then he was walking away.

I groaned in annoyance as the EMTs placed a neck brace around my neck. As they loaded me into the ambulance I caught one last glimpse of the parking lot and seen Castiel's siblings, watching him with looks of hate and confusion as he made his way over. Then Dad showed up. "I'm fine," I assured him before he could ask.

He nodded, climbing into the ambulance with me for the ride to the county hospital. Once we got there they put me in the ER and nurses began taking my temperature and blood pressure. Finally after having the neck brace removed and being X-rayed I was allowed to settle into one of the hospital's beds.

"Dean!" Andy yelled as soon as I had laid back on the bed. "I'm so sorry; I hit the ice wrong! Are you okay? I don't know how I didn't hit you man!"

"I'm fine," I assured him through clenched teeth, "Just a bump on the head; Castiel Cullen pushed me out of the way. Don't even worry about it."

"Huh, didn't even see him around you," Andy shook his head, walking back towards his own bed. As soon as he was sat down on the edge of it he began apologizing again.

I groaned and closed my eyes, trying to block out the sound of his voice. I was just about to drift off to sleep when I heard a familiar voice, "Is he asleep?"

My eyes shot open to see Castiel standing at the foot of my bed.

"Castiel!" Andy shouted, "I'm so sorry, dude! Are you-"

Castiel held a hand up, silencing him. "Don't worry about it. No one was injured; that's all that matters."

I glared at him from my bed, 'no one was injured' my well-toned ass!

Castiel sat down on the bed to my right, offering me a small smile, "What did the nurses say?"

I sat up and spared him what I hoped was a sad, smile, "They say I'm fine, but they won't let me out of this Hell. And hey why aren't you strapped to a bed too?"

"It's all about who you know," He gave me another smile. "As for the Hell part…You'll be happy to know that I've come to raise you from perdition."

Before I could reply the doctor was coming in and he was well…kinda hot. Not in a Castiel-hot kinda way…not in any way really, but I still felt myself thinking of him as attractive, even with the dark circles under his eyes that matched Castiel's. He was young- late-twenties at the oldest –with brown hair and honey colored eyes that twinkled as he smiled at me. "You're Castiel's dad," I said more to myself than to anyone else in the room.

"The one and only, Mr. Swan," His face twisted for a moment. "Or Dean maybe? Personally I think it suits you better." He moved to my side, his eyes still twinkling, "So Dean, how are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling fine," I sighed.

Dr. Cullen nodded, moving over to look at the light board on the opposite wall where my X-ray was displayed. "You're X-ray looks good," He informed me with a smile, coming back to my bed. "How's your head feel? Cassie said you hit it pretty hard."

 _Cassie?_ I turned to see Castiel scowling at the older man and realized that Dr. Cullen had been referring to Castiel. I stifled a laugh, "It feels fine."

Dr. Cullen nodded. "Your father is in the waiting room. You're free to go home with him as long as you promise to come back if you start feeling dizzy or nauseous."

"Don't I get to go back to school?"

"I would suggest that you take the day off to rest."

I sighed and looked to Castiel. "What about him?"

"Someone has to return to school and inform the rest of the student body of your wellbeing," The blue-eyed menace told me.

"Actually," Dr. Cullen started, looking suspiciously like someone who was trying not to laugh or smile, "Most of the school seems to be in the waiting room."

"Son of a bitch," I muttered, throwing my legs over the side of the bed to stand up. I groaned as my head gave a dull throb at the sudden movement. I pushed myself up, accidentally standing too quickly and nearly fell on my face. Dr. Cullen caught me, his hands holding firmly onto my biceps. I shivered at his touch, his hands were cold like Castiel's, but didn't give off the same aftershock of heat.

"Be careful," He reminded me gently. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," I repeated for what I prayed would be the last time.

"Well it sounds like you were extremely lucky," Dr. Cullen said off-handedly as he signed my chart.

"Yeah, Lucky Castiel happened to be standing right next to me."

Dr. Cullen's hand faltered for a second, then he was nodding his head, "Yeah, Cassie's a pretty great kid."

My eyes widened. He  _knew._  Dr. Cullen gave me one last smile, then moved over to Andy's bed. I turned to Castiel. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" He nodded tensely. "Alone."

He tensed further. "Your father is waiting for you."

"He can wait a couple minutes. I need to talk to you," I pressed.

Castiel moved down the row of beds and into the hallway so quickly that I almost had to run to keep up with him. As soon as we were both around the corner he turned. "What is it that you want, Dean?" He hissed, his voice as equally tense as his body language and sounding sincerely pissed.

Hi closeness and apparent anger made my own voice sound weak and unintimidating in comparison, "You owe me an explanation."

"I saved your life- is that not enough?"

I barely managed not to flinch at his voice, "You promised, Castiel. And don't give me that 'you hit your head, you have no idea what you're talking about' bullshit. Andy didn't see you either so…explain."

Castiel sighed, sounding exhausted, "What is it that you want from me, Dean?"

"The truth. I want to know why I'm lying for you."

"What do you  _think_ happened?"

I rolled my eyes, leaning against the wall, "All I know is that you were nowhere near me and then Bam! you were right next to me, pushing me out of the way and…stopping the van with your bare hands."

"You believe I physically stopped the van?" Castiel asked, looking at the patch of wall over my right shoulder.

I nodded confidently, setting my jaw.

"Nobody will believe you, surely you know this, Dean," He said in a defensive tone.

"I wasn't planning on telling anyone," I hissed.

"Then why is it of import to you?" He asked, finally meeting my eyes with a puzzled expression.

"I just wanna know why I'm lying for a dude I barely even know."

"Can you not just thank me and let this go?"

"Thank you," I whispered, making no signs of leaving the hallway.

"You're not planning on letting this go, are you Dean?

"Nope," I smirked, crossing my arms.

"I hope you have prepared yourself for disappointment."

We glared at each other in silence. I was the first to brake shortly after getting lost in his impossibly blue eyes. "If you're going to treat me like this then why did you even bother saving me?" I snapped as I jerked my eyes away from his, my voice coming out somewhat hurt despite my efforts to sound mad.

He opened his mouth, but stopped before any words could come out, his face clouding over with confusion. He slowly tilted his head to the side, "I don't know," He whispered, sounding lost.

I met his eyes for a second. They were bare and vulnerable. They held mine before flickering down to my mouth briefly then returning to my eyes. My breath caught in my throat and for a second I thought that he was going to fulfill my fantasies and press his perfect, plump, pink lips to mine. Then he turned his back to me and disappeared down the hall.

I sighed in anger, and disappointment, pushing myself off the wall and making my way to the waiting room.

The waiting room was filled with everyone in Forks- well not literally  _everyone,_ but it felt like it dammit! I sighed, ignoring their questions and headed straight for the exit, only looking back to make sure that Dad was fallowing me.

When we got to his cruiser he cleared his throat, "You might wanna call Karen."

I turned to look at him openmouthed, "You told  _Mom_?!"

"Sorry," He mumbled.

I groaned, pulling out my phone and dialing my mom's number. Mom answered on the first ring and talked my ear off for the entire ride home and walk up to my room. After telling her for about the thirtieth time that I was really perfectly fine, we said our goodbyes and I hung up. I slowly exhaled, crawling into my bed for a nap.

You'll never guess who I dreamed about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yay for the second chapter! Let me know what you think :) Oh and did I mention that I love reviews?


	3. Stupid Friggin Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I lied that took a really long time, but…Yay a new chapter! Special thanks to poppy for the comment and to all of you lovelies who left kudos :)
> 
> P.S. The reason Castiel drives a yellow Mustang is because I don't know anyone who drives a silver Volvo nor have I ever ridden in one, but I do dance with a guy who drives a yellow Mustang and I've rode in it a few times so yeah lol.

**Chapter 3: Stupid Friggin Dance**

The next month passed in a tense haze of disappointment, uneasiness, and embarrassment. No matter how many times I explained that I was fine and that Castiel was the hero, people continued to surround me and not even give Castiel a second's thought.

And as for Castiel…neither he nor his siblings so much as looked at me, he sat as far away from me in Biology as possible while sharing a desk and showed no signs of being aware of my existence.

The snow had finally stopped coming and that plus the fact that it would soon be warm enough to go to the beach finally had me feeling pretty good again. Well of course until Chuck called me on the first Friday night of March to inform me of something new to be disappointed and annoyed about: the spring 'anyone's choice' dance in two weeks.

"I was thinking of asking Becky, you know, if you- if you don't mind," He stuttered out.

I was confused for a minute by whether he thought that I was thinking about asking Becky or that I thought he was going to ask me. I shook my head, pushing those thoughts aside for the time being. I cleared my throat, "No, not at all; I'm not going to the dance." Did I mention that I can't dance? Yep, that's me Dean Swan, the only gay man alive who can't friggin dance.

"Are you sure? It's gonna be  _really_ fun," He offered.

"You and Becky have fun, dude," I told him before saying goodbye and hanging up.

Five minutes later I was just getting back into my cooking when the phone rang again. "Hello?" I answered, not even bothering to keep the annoyance out of my voice.

"Hi, um, is this Dean?" Came a quiet female voice.

"Yeah," I said slowly. "Who's this?"

"My name's Lisa," She paused, probably waiting for me to say something. When I didn't she continued, "Lisa Braeden? We have Biology together?" I vaguely remembered Chuck telling me something about a Lisa having eye-sex with my back a while ago, but I still couldn't come up with a face. "I sit across from you at lunch, like every day."

The image of a slim, olive-skinned girl with long dark hair, who I had seen smiling in my direction a few times, came to mind. "Oh, uh, hey. How did you get this number?"

"It's in the phonebook."

"Oh," I breathed, feeling stupid. "So…what's up?"

"I was just calling to tell you that I don't have a date for the dance yet, so I was thinking that since you're new, I'd do you a favor and just go with you."

Wow, could this chick  _be_  a little more full of herself? "I'm not going to the dance."

"Why not?" She asked, her voice losing most of- if not all of –its sweetness.

"I have out of town plans that weekend."

"Oh…Prom then!" And with that the line clicked dead.

I shook my head, hanging up my end of the line while mumbling to myself, "Sure, Lisa, just as soon as Hell freezes over and is filled with flying pigs."

~o0o0o0o~

The next Monday after a quiet and somewhat depressing weekend, Chuck was silent for the entire morning. I was almost positive that the reason was Becky. My suspicions were confirmed at lunch when Chuck sat at the opposite end of our usual lunch table as me and Becky, talking excitedly with Kevin. Becky also seemed to be lost for words, which was just plain scary.

Just when I was losing patience and preparing to knock their heads together, Becky spoke in a small voice, her eyes never leaving her lunch tray, "So…Chuck asked me to the dance."

I forced a smile, "That's awesome! I'm sure two will have a great time."

"Well…" She finally looked up at me with a frown on her face, "I…I told him I'd think about it."

"Why would you do that?" I asked, letting some of my real anger seep into my voice.

Her face turned a bright shade of red as she returned her gaze to the half-eaten apple on her lunch tray, "Well I was just…I was just wondering if maybe, you know…you were planning on asking me."

What part of 'gay at the 4th of July' were the girls at this school missing?! Fuck! Just fuck! Some of my anger must have showed on my face because Becky now looked an inch away from tears. I wave of guilt washed over me and I turned my head to the side, catching a glimpse of Castiel, whose head seemed to be tilted in my direction. I pushed all thoughts of Castiel out of my head and returned my attention to Becky. "Becky… I think you should tell him yes," I told her as gently as possible.

"Did you already ask someone else?" Her eyes flickered over to Castiel so briefly that it might not even have been on purpose.

"No!" I assured her, placing my hand on her shoulder. "I'm just not going to the dance…Between you and me I can't exactly dance-"That got a small smile from Becky –"So I made plans in Seattle for that weekend."

"I could teach you how to dance?" She offered.

I shook my head, "Just tell Chuck yes."

Becky shook her head then nodded, "I didn't mean…I meant so that you could ask Castiel."

I smiled, pulling Becky onto a hug and whispering in her ear, "That's sweet, but we have a kinda friendship/loathing relationship at the moment."

Becky nodded, giving me one last smile as she stood and left the room to fix her makeup.

I sighed and fought of my feelings of sympathy for her as I walked to Biology. Once I got there I sat down, closing my eyes and massaging my temples.

Mr. Singer began to speak and I opened my eyes to see Castiel staring at me, the familiar look of confusion and frustration on his face. I met his bright blue eyes and held his gaze, expecting him to look away at any second, but he continued to look at me. My hands began to shake as our stare deepened and I inched closer to him.

"Mr. Cullen?" Mr. Singer called, demanding an answer to a question that I had obviously missed.

Castiel's eyes held mine for another second, dropped to my mouth then reluctantly landed on our teacher. "The Krebs Cycle," He answered in an even rougher voice than usual.

I took the opportunity to find my place in our book and try to control the myriad of emotions that were pulsing through me, triggered by Castiel looking at me for the first time in six weeks. God am I pathetic!

By some feat of magic I managed to not look at Castiel through the rest of class. When the bell rang I turned fully away from him and began gathering my things.

"Dean?"

My cock gave a slight twitch and a chill ran up my spine at the sound of my name on his lips. I slowly turned to look at his perfect face. I was just getting swallowed by his eyes again when I reminded myself that I should be mad at him. "What? So you're talking to me again?"

"Technically, yes, I am currently conversing with you."

I stared at him in puzzlement for a moment. What exactly did he mean by 'yes I'm currently conversing with you'? And wait…did he actually use the word  _conversing_ in a sentence? I shook my head in hopes of clearing my thoughts. "What do you want, Castiel?"

"I'm sorry," He stated in a sincere tone. "I have been being very ride to you, and I apologize for that, but I assure you; it's better this way."

"What do you mean?" I asked calmly.

"Trust me; it's better for everyone if we aren't friends."

I felt like my heart was being ripped in two (I know, I know, how over-dramatic, but that's what it felt like dammit!) Naturally I covered up my hurt with anger, "It's too bad you didn't figure that out earlier," I snapped. "You could have saved yourself from all of this regret."

"Regret?" He asked with a head-tilt that melted my broken heart. "Regret for what?"

"For not letting that fucking van just run me over!"

His confusion deepened before turning to anger. "You believe that I regret saving your life?" Under his anger I could swear that he sounded hurt.

"Yes," I hissed. "I know you do."

"You don't know," He whispered.

I huffed and stood up to storm out of the room, but of course when I made it to the door my boot caught on the doorjamb. I managed to catch myself (barley), but my books flew from my arms to the floor. "Fuck," I groaned, resting my head against the doorway and trying to get my breathing under control. I turned to lean down and pick up my books and came face-to-face with Castiel, holding my books in a neat stack. I ripped the books from his hands, "Thanks."

"You're welcome, Dean," He replied in a softer voice than normal as I stormed down the hall.

I nearly died in gym, which I naturally blamed on Castiel. If it wasn't for that blue-eyed bastard I wouldn't have been thinking about him and trying to fight off an erection while I should have been watching the basketball that was being launched at me.

Just when I thought my day couldn't get any worse I seen a figure leaned against Baby. As I got closer to her I sighed in relief, seeing that it was just Kevin. "Hey man, what's up?"

"Hey, Dean," He replied, staring at his feet as he scuffed his shoe on the blacktop. "Oh, I was uh…I was just wondering if you…well if you didn't have a date to the dance, you'd maybe want to go with me." His eyes shifted up to mine for a second before returning to the ground. "You know to hang out," He added as if it was an afterthought.

Are you fucking kidding me?! Fuck! I took a deep breath before speaking on an overly calm voice," Sorry, I'm going to be in Seattle that weekend."

"Oh…Maybe next time, yeah?"

"Yeah," I said, my eyes already drifting to Castiel as he climbed into his shiny yellow Mustang. I grit my teeth, climbing into my car and slamming the door. "Sorry, Baby," I muttered, rubbing her steering wheel. I started my engine and was creeping out of my spot when I was cut off by none other than Castiel Fucking Cullen, stopping in the middle of the lot to wait for his siblings, who were just now exiting the school. I briefly considered taking out the back end of his loud-ass car, but decided against it, not wanting to get that God-awful paint anywhere near my Baby.

I popped my neck and kept my eyes anywhere but Castiel's car as he waited for his impossibly slow siblings. I jerked in my seat when I heard a tap on the window and turned to see Andy smiling in at me. I repressed the urge to roll my eyes, instead rolling down the window. "Hey, Andy."

"Hey," He grinned. "Can I ask you something while you're waiting for Cullen to move?"

No. Oh  _Hell_ to the friggin no! He was  _not_ going to ask me if-

"Will you come to the dance with me?" He blurted.

Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me! Son of a motherfucking bitch! Fuck! This stupid friggin dance was going to be the death of me! "I'm gonna be out of town," I hissed through clenched teeth.

"Yeah…that's what um, Chuck and Becky said," He mumbled.

"Then why in the blue fu-"

"I thought maybe you were, you know…letting them down easy," He said with a shrug.

"Nope, sorry," I snapped. "I'm actually going to be out of town." As long as closing myself up in my room and listening to Zeppelin records all night counted as 'out of town'…

"That's cool, we still have prom." And with that he was gone, walking across the parking lot to wherever he was parked.

I stared straight ahead, open-mouthed in shock. What in the actual  _Hell_ was that? Just because I happen to be gay doesn't mean that I want to date every guy at the school! And speaking of that what the shit was going on with all the guys at the school? Was  _everyone_ gay or bi?

I sighed in relief as the last of Castiel's siblings- in my anger I couldn't even think of his stupid angelic name –piled into his car and drove away so that I could finally drive home. God could the day possibly have sucked any worse?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so short chapter and it was supposed to be longer but I figured why not give you shorter chapters in less time? So I hope you enjoyed, leave me comments if you wish and the next chapter should be up in a week or so. In the meantime feel free to read some of my other stories :)


	4. A Worst Day And A Wet Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn I'm on an updating roll today! My theater troupe goes camping without me for two days and I'm getting almost all of stories updated! So this chapter is short (again), but I've decided that I like it that way. So from now on you will be receiving mostly short, but more frequent updates so yay! Anyways did anyone else feel that Twilight was lacking a sex dream? Well here it is!
> 
> Special thanks go out to Larkafree for being her amazing self and reviewing :D
> 
> P.S. This fic is about to ear its mature rating ;)
> 
> P.S.S. Sorry for any typos if you see any let me know so that I can fix them :

**Chapter 4: A Worse Day and A Wet Dream**

Apparently I thought too soon because my day  _did_  get worse.

Once I got home I started making burgers. Things were going well; I had all the condiments ready and was starting to shape the patties when the phone rang. I answered with a sigh finding that it was Becky, who talked my ear off for the next twenty minutes about Chuck and the dance, instantly ruining my brief good mood. When I finally hung up my mind turned instantly to Castiel, contemplating what he had said. Exactly what the Hell had he meant by it would be better if we weren't friends?

Then it hit me; he must have read my feelings for him and not felt the same way. So naturally, not wanting to lead me on, we couldn't even be friends….because he didn't think I was interesting. And why should he? I went back to shaping my patties, my eyes beginning to sting- stupid onions and their delayed tear affect. I wasn't interesting and he was…Interesting and brilliant, mysterious, and beautiful, perfect, and…possible capable of lifting a full-sized van without breaking a sweat.

Fuck him then. If he couldn't see how awesome and attractive- scratch that I'm friggin adorable –I am then it was his loss! I would just finish my sentence here in Purgatory then move on to a nice college in California or…or Hawaii, marry a rich doctor, get a white picket fence, and live happily ever after.

Dad got home and we began eating our dinner in silence. About halfway through I decided to actually go to Seattle the weekend of the dance for authenticity reasons. "So, Dad, is it cool if I go to Seattle a week from Saturday? Get some new records and stuff."

Dad shrugged, "Don't see why you can't. You  _do_ know how to read a map don't you? Just in case you and your idjit friends get lost."

That got me to smile, "Yes, I know how to read a map. And I'm going by myself, so no idjit friends to get me lost."

"Alright, just be careful," He warned, sipping his beer. "Won't you be late for the dance though?"

"I don't dance," I sighed.

"Right…must get that from me."

I nodded and we continued our dinner in silence.

I went to bed early and was nice and comfortable, naked under my covers with my eyes closed when I heard a board creek. I sat up to see a dark figure standing at the foot of my bed. "Dad?" I asked, clicking my bedside lamp on. The light revealed that the person wasn't my ad, but Castiel Cullen. "Castiel?" I asked, crawling to the foot of bed, being sure that I kept my quilt pooled around my waist. "What are you doing here?" I looked at him closer and my eyes widened, "Why are youshirtless?"

"I had to come and see you, Dean," Castiel whispered, his voice low and gravely as he took a step closer to my bed.

"W-" My words died on my tongue as I looked down his body to see that he was sporting a raging hard erection, under his jeans, complete with a wet spot from where his cock was leaking pre-come. "How long have you been hard?"

"Long enough," He rasped and then his lips were on mine.

I gasped at the feeling of Castiel's plump, chapped lips against mine and although his lips would have looked perfect and amazing wrapped around my cock. I found myself sliding off of my bed, to my knees and opening the front of Castiel's jeans.

"Dean," He rasped, placing a hand on my shoulder as I finished pushing the last layer of fabric out of my way to reveal the most suckable dick I'd ever seen. "Dean," Castiel breathed, my name nearly sounding like a plea now.

"What is it, Cass?" I asked, the shortened version of his name sliding off of my tongue like butter off of a warm knife.

"I…I want…"

"You want me to suck your cock?" I asked as seductively as I could, giving his shaft a few lazy strokes.

"Yes, Ooh, God yes, Dean," He panted, "And I want…"

"Tell me," I whispered, my breath puffing out against the swollen head of his cock, causing a tremble to make its way through his body.

"I want your mouth on me, but I want you in my mouth as well."

I looked up to meet his clear blue eyes and the next thing I knew we were on my bed, I was laid out my back with Castiel hovering over my body, facing the opposite way. "God, you're cock is fucking amazing," I mumbled more to myself than to Castiel as I gripped the firm globes of his ass and guided his erect and pulsing organ into my mouth.

Castiel let out a porno-worthy moan and what he said next sounded something like, "I was just about to say the same thing," And them my cock was being engulfed, balls-deep in the warm heat that was Castiel's mouth.

I moaned around his cock, trying my best to focus on a steady rhythm and giving Castiel pleasure, instead of allowing my brain to melt into a puddle of my own pleasure. After a few more minutes of Castiel's shockingly skilled tongue and the feeling of him swallowing around my cock, I felt my orgasm building behind my naval. "Oh, Cass," I moaned, popping off of his cock to tongue the pre-come from his slit. He hummed his response around my cock and I lost it, "Oh, Cast-" The rest of his name turned into a guttural moan as I threw my head back against my pillows and released myself down his throat without even having a chance to give him proper warning. "Shit, Cass, I didn't mean to…Cass?"

"Dean?" I heard a voice that definitely didn't belong to Castiel. "Hey, Dean!"

I jerked and found myself laying stomach down on my bed with my face buried in one of my pillows. I turned my head in the direction of my name and saw my father in the doorway. "Dad?" I asked sleepily.

"Sorry for waking you," He sighed. "You sounded like you were having a nightmare or something, moaning and screaming about someone named Cast-" Dad's face turned red. "Never mind, have a good day at school."

I groaned, shifting against my bed and felt a warm stickiness in the front of my boxers. "Did I just fucking…?" I groaned again when I realized that yes; I did just have a dream about Castiel. Sure I'd dreamed about Castiel before, but I'd never  _dreamed_ about Castiel. Nope, humping my bed while dreaming about Castiel was a whole new thing. Great, just what I needed after yesterday; a friggin wet dream! And to make it even worse; my father knows that I just had a wet dream about Castiel!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very pleased with this, I've never written a wet dream before and I found that it was quite fun, because you can tweak a characters characteristics a bit without getting shit for it because it's a dream! Anyway let me know if you the reader enjoyed that as much as I did :)
> 
> Next chapter should be in a week or so, depending on how many comments I get*wink wink*
> 
> Oh and fun fact for you Bella actually calls Forks 'Purgatory' in the book. How perfect is that!?


	5. Spit Personality Disorder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so obviously I forgot to post this before posting the next chapter so, I deleted that and am posting this, chapter 6 and 7 :P

The next morning as I pulled into the school parking lot I parked as far away from that God-awful yellow Mustang as possible. I climbed out of Baby and naturally managed to drop my keys while closing her door. I sighed and leaned down to pick them up, but before I could reach them a pale hand swiped them up. I jerked up and there was none other than Castiel Cullen: Object of my unrequited affection and wet dreams.

"How the Hell did you do that?" I snapped.

"Do what?" He asked, tilting his head and holding out my keys.

I reached for them and he dropped them into my palm. "Appear out of nowhere!"

"Dean, it's not my fault that you are not observant of your surroundings."

I scowled at his perfect stubble-covered face and gorgeous plump lips that had felt so amazing around my- "So what was up with that friggin traffic jam shit yesterday?" I snapped, pushing all thoughts of Castiel's lips doing anything other than speaking, out of my mind. "I mean I thought that you had decided to pretend that I don't exist, not irritate me to death."

He shrugged, "I simply felt obligated to give Andy his proper chance."

"You…" I was so pissed that I couldn't even think of a strong enough word to call him. I exhaled. "So you  _are_ trying to irritate me to death. You know, seeing as the countless people asking me to the stupid friggin dance already haven't done the job yet."

A spark of anger flickered in his eyes, "You, Dean Swan, are completely impossible and utterly absurd."

I nodded, accepting the accusation and turned, sloshing through the rain towards my first class with clenched fists.

"Wait," He sighed and a second later he was at my side, easily keeping up with my pace.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" I sighed in defeat.

"I wanted to ask you something, but…I got sidetracked," He told me with a small smile.

"Do you have a friggin split personality disorder or something?" I hissed.

"Dean," He said gently, "You're doing it again."

"Fine," I sighed. "What do you want to ask me?"

"I was wondering if a week from Saturday- you know the night of the dance –"

"Are you trying to be  _funny_?" I demanded through gritted teeth, stopping and turning to glare at him.

He tilted his head in that way that I was so not admitting looked completely adorable. "No…May I finish?"

I bit my lip and kept my fists clenched at my sides to keep myself from doing anything irrational like punching him in the face or cupping his cheek and pulling him into a kiss.

"I heard you mention going to Seattle and I was simply wished to ask you if you would like a ride."

"With who?" I asked skeptically.

"Myself, obviously," He stated as if speaking to a mentally challenged five-year-old.

I stared at him in shock. "Why?" I asked slowly.

"I've been planning a trip for a while and to be honest I'm uncertain as to whether or not your car can make it."

I instantly became angrier at his insult to my car. "Baby, could get me there and back again just fine," I defended.

"Am I to assume that you're referring to that primer thing you drive?"

"Oh Hell no you did not just insult Baby!" I nearly screamed.

He took a step back, holding his hands up defensively, "I apologize for saying that; it was quite rude. I'm not saying that it isn't true, but I still should not have said it aloud."

I nodded satisfied.

"Now that that's sorted out the question is: can  _she_ get there and back on one tank of gas?"

"I don't see how this is any of your business Mister I-Drive-An-Obnoxiously-Bright-Yellow-Mustang."

"My only concern is the wasting of finite resources," He deadpanned.

I closed my eyes, pinching the bridge of my nose, "Wait a minute…Alright look, Castiel I just…I can't seem to keep up with you here. I mean I thought you said you didn't want to be my friend, but now you're offering me a ride to the city…"

"I only said that it would be better if we were not friends, not that I didn't want to be."

I rolled my eyes, "Oh well that just clears everything up, doesn't it?"

"I'm glad that the situation has been clarified."

"Dude! Sarcasm! Nothing you just said clarified shit!"

He looked taken aback for a moment. "Oh…I meant…I meant that it would be wiser for you to not be friends with me, but no matter how hard I try…I can't seem to stay away from you." His gaze intensified and he stepped closer to me, blowing my personal space to shit. Suddenly I couldn't remember how to breathe. "Will you please come to Seattle with me?" He asked, his lips barely inches from mine.

I nodded, still unable to find my voice, but proud of myself for recovering the ability to breath.

He gave me a barely-there smile and ran the tips of his fingers down the side of my neck and over my collarbone, causing a pleasant chilling to warming sensation where our skin touched that slowly spread through my entire body. The second his fingers left my skin his expression hardened again, "You truly should stay away from me," He sighed. "I'll see you in class." And with that he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, umm Reviews :D


	6. Sitting With A Cullen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re-uploaded chapter :P

The rest of the morning passed in a blur, my mind unable to take in my surrounds because it was too focused on trying to figure out if my conversation with Castiel had been real or just a very convincing dream- after all it wouldn't be the first time I had had an extremely convincing Dream about Castiel.

I entered the cafeteria with Becky who was babbling on about her plans for the dance. I nodded absentmindedly as my eyes drifted to Castiel's usual table. My heart fell the moment I seen that there were only four people at the table. I sighed, buying a bottle of soda and followed Becky towards our table in a daze.

"Dean."

I turned to Becky, realizing that she was stopped next to me and had apparently been trying to say something that required my attention. "Yeah?"

"Castiel Cullen is staring at you again," She told me with a smirk. "I wonder why he's sitting alone today."

I followed her gaze to see Castiel sitting alone at a table in the far corner of the cafeteria. He caught my eye and made a gesture for me to come over. My jaw nearly dropped off of my face.

"Does he mean you?" Becky asked, her voice a mixture of excitement and confusion.

"Maybe he needs help with our Biology project," I muttered. "I'll see you later." I waved to Becky and walked over to Castiel's table. Once I got there I stood behind the chair across from him, completely at a loss for any snarky comments.

"Would you like to sit with me today?" He asked, actually giving me a small smile.

I sat down automatically and stared at him, unable to speak as I absorbed how beautiful he looked when he smiled.

He continued to watch me in silence, probably waiting for me to say something.

"This is…different," I finally managed to get out.

"Well…" he cleared his throat and spoke in a rush, "I have decided that as long as I'm going to Hell I might as well give my father a reason for it."

I sat open-mouthed for a minute. "Uh, yeah, I have no friggin idea what you just said."

Castiel gave me one of his barely-there smiles, "I'm aware." His eyes raked over the room before returning to me. "It seems that I may have angered your friends in stealing your presence."

I sighed, thinking of what all their faces would look like, "They'll live."

"I may not give you back though," He said seriously, his voice coming out even lower than usual.

I couldn't stop the shiver that ran up my spine at his words.

His brow furrowed and his head tilted to the side, "You appear worried."

"No," I cleared my throat, "Just um, surprised. I mean, what brought all this on?"

"As I told you, I found trying to stay away from you very…difficult. So I'm giving up."

"Giving up?" I questioned, meeting his eyes.

"Yes, Dean. Giving up on trying to be good. On trying to redeem myself in my father's and sibling's eyes. On trying to  _find_ my father for that matter. On all of it and just…letting the chips fall where they may."

"You lost me again," I sighed.

He nodded, giving me a small smile, "That's exactly the problem; I always seem to find myself telling you too much."

"Well I only understand about 10% of it so no worries," I said wryly.

"That's what I'm depending on."

"So…" I shifted uneasily, "In plain English, are we like… _friends_ now?"

"Friends…" He repeated slowly as if he was testing the way it sounded.

"Or not," I muttered, trying to keep the hurt out of my voice.

He gave me the same barely-there smile as before, "We can try I suppose." His face turned serious, "But I'm not a good friend for you, Dean."

"So I've been told."

"Yes, your inability to grasp the concept has required me to state this on multiple occasions. If you were smart you would listen and avoid me."

"Well from what you've said, I'm not exactly the brightest crayon in the box," I grinned.

He looked down, "My apologize, I didn't mean to insinuate that-"

"Dude, relax," I laughed, "So, uh, as long as I'm being…an 'idjit', as my dad would say, we'll try to be….friends?"

"Yes that is correct."

I looked down at my hands, unsure of what to say next.

"What are you thinking?"

I looked up into his electric blue eyes, getting lost in them and blurting out the truth, "I'm trying to figure out what the Hell you are."

His jaw tightened, but he nodded slowly, "And how's that going?"

"Shitty," I admitted after a moment of thought.

"May I hear some of your possibilities?"

I looked back to the table to stop the blush that was trying to make an appearance because of the fact that my top two theories were Batman or Wolverine.

"Do you plan on answering?"

"Not really," I muttered, "Too embarrassing."

"That's very…frustrating," Castiel told me through what sounded like clenched teeth.

"No," I countered, "How could refusing to tell someone what you're thinking while making cryptic little remarks be frustrating?"

He responded with a head-tilt.

"Or better," I continued, finally letting some of my anger and annoyance loose, "Say that said person also did a shitload of bazar things like, I don't know…going from saving your life under impossible circumstances one day to treating you like a cockroach the next and never explaining any of it, even after  _promising_ that he would. That also would be  _very_ non-frustrating."

Castiel tilted his head further (Dammit how the Hell could someone tilting their head turn me on?!), "I don't understand your definition of 'non-frustrating.'"

I let out a sigh of frustration.

"You have somewhat of a temper, don't you?"

"I don't like people who act one way one day and completely opposite the next," I grit, meeting his eyes again.

We stared at each other for what felt like an eternity, my hazel-green eyes boring into his irritatingly brilliant blue orbs.

His eyes finally broke the stare to flicker over my shoulder for a second before returning to eyes, a small smile appearing on his lips.

"What?" I snapped a little sharper than I'd meant to.

"Your girlfriend seems to think that I'm being unpleasant with you. She's even debating on whether or not to come over here and break up our fight."

"I don't know who you're talking about, but you're wrong," I said, my voice cold and sharp.

"I assure you I'm not. As I said: I'm very good at reading people."

"Except me of course," I huffed with an eye-roll.

"Yes, except for you, Dean." His eyes fixed on mine yet again and his brow furrowed, "I wonder why that is."

I forced my eyes away from his intense stare, instead fixing them on the label of my Dr. Pepper.

"Aren't you hungry?"

"No," I sighed, looking up, but being sure not to meet his eyes, "You?"

"No, I'm not hungry," He muttered, looking down at the empty table surface in front of him.

I watched him in silence for a moment before speaking, "Can I ask a favor?"

He looked up, "That depends on what the favor is."

"It's not much…I was just wondering if you could…you know, give me a little bit of warning beforehand the next time you decide to ignore me for my own good?" I returned my eyes to the bottle in my hand. "You know, just so I'm prepared."

He nodded, "Fair enough…Then may I have one answer from you in return?"

I sighed, but smile, "One." Because come on, how bad could it be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AS always please leave me some feedback!


	7. Cass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I just realized that I forgot to upload a chapter so for somethings to make sense go back and read the chapter "Split Personality Disorder" Sorry for the mess up lol, I swear sometimes I should have been born a blond! Thanks go out to all the lovelies who read and leave me Kudos :) Also when I deleted the last chapter to fix my posting screw up I lost any comments made on that so if you commented on it hugs and love to you :D

And fuck me if he didn't ask the one question I didn't want to answer.

"Tell me one theory as to what you believe I am."

Son of a bitch! "Not that one," I grit.

"Dean…" He said sounding frustrated, "You did not specify as to which answers I could and could not have. You simply specified that I could only have one."

"Like you've never gone back on a deal," I retorted, locking eyes with him again because I just seemed incapable of  _not_ looking at his eyes.

"Just one, and I promise; I won't mock you."

"Once you hear it, thrust me, you will," I huffed.

He leaned towards me over the table slightly and my breath caught in my throat as his electric blue eyes pulled me in. "Please," He whispered.

"I-" I suddenly found my mind incapable of thinking about anything other than how those same bright blue eyes would look half-lidded and lust-blown. I quickly blinked a few times and cleared my throat so prevent my cock from getting any harder than it already was. And seriously why did this keep happening?! Castiel looks at me and bam! Raging boner…I cleared my throat again, "Okay, um, so this is going to sound stupid, but here it is: You ran into Magneto sometime in the past and he turned you into a mutant." Castiel gave he a head-tilt accompanied by the blankest look I had ever seen. "You know, like how he tried turning normal people into mutants in X–Men: The Last Stand?"

Castiel squinted his eyes and furrowed his brow, "I don't understand that reference, but I can assure you that I'm not a… _mutant,_  nor have I ever encountered anyone by the name of Magneto."

"He's the villain from…Forget it," I shook my head. "God, I suck completely," I added under my breath.

"Try again," He encouraged.

Despite myself and my promise of  _one_ answer I found myself trying again, "Radioactive spider bite?"

His head didn't tilt nearly as much this time, "Like Spider-Man?"

I nodded.

Castiel naturally shook his head, "No, no spider bites."

"So, no radioactivity of any kind?" I verified.

"No," He dead-panned.

"Well, I got nothing," I sighed. "But I will figure it out eventually," I added with a smug smile.

"I wish you wouldn't try," He replied in a tight voice.

"Because…why exactly?" I gave him one of his own head-tilts.

"Because Dean, what if I'm not the superhero? What if I'm…" He paused as if trying to think of how to word what he said next. "What if I'm…Magneto?" He concluded slowly.

"Oh." Suddenly all of the  _"It would be safer"_ s made more sense. "I see."

"You do?" He asked, his face suddenly panicked, almost like he was freaking out over having said too much.

"So you're like…dangerous?" I guessed as my heart tried to pound its way out of my chest.

Our eyes met again for a second before he pulled his away to stare at the table, a small sigh escaping his beautiful lips.

"But not  _evil,_ " I whispered firmly. "No, I can't believe that you're bad."

"You're wrong," He whispered back, his voice sounding small as if part of him hoped that I  _was_ right.

We remained silent for a long time, him staring down at the table and me staring at him.

When I finally looked away I noticed that most of the cafeteria was already empty. I hurriedly stood from my chair, "Come on, we're gonna be late."

"I'm not going to class today," He stated finally looking up. "I find it healthy to ditch class…on occasion."

"Well I'm gonna go then," I said awkwardly, not really wanting to leave his presence.

He nodded, "I'll see you when I see you then."

"Okay," I breathed. "I'll see you later, Cass." Castiel did that damn head tilting thing again and I sighed, "What now?"

"Did you just call me… _Cass_?"

I had to think for a moment before realizing that, yes, I had just called him that. I hadn't even consciously thought of him as that before and then BAM! it was slipping off of my tongue to his face. "Um, yeah, yeah I did. It's just Castiel is kinda long and-"

"It's fine," He cut off what was sure to be a ramble. He gave me a small smile, "I like it."

"Okay," I breathed, not taking my eyes off of him as a giddy smile spreading across my face. The first bell rang and I pulled myself away from his table with a sigh I prayed he couldn't hear. "I have to…yeah."

"Goodbye, Dean."

"Bye, Cass."

~o0o0o0o~

I made it to Biology just as Mr. Singer was coming into the room. I hurried to my seat and looked down at my table to see an array of objects spread across it.

"Alright class," he started, "Today we're going to find out what our blood types for the blood drive in Port Angelas next weekend." He walked over to Chuck's desk and picked up a small pointed object. "It's quite simply, you just poke your finger and squeeze a drop of blood onto each of the prongs," He gestured to some of the other objects on Chuck's table. "Like so," He picked up Chuck's hand, jabbed it with the pointy object and squeezed a drop of blood onto each prong.

My head started to spin from the sight of my friend's blood dripping into the squares.

"I'll come around to each table to help you," Mr. Singer continued, moving away from Chuck's table.

I let myself slouch forward, pressing my face to the cool surface of the desk as I breathed through my nose, trying not to pass out.

"Dean? Dean, are you alright?" Mr. Singer asked, his voice coming from right next to me.

I turned my head to see him standing next to me with my table's pointy-thing already in his hand. "I already know my blood type," I managed weakly, turning my face back to my desk.

"Are you feeling faint?"

"Yes," I admitted weakly, mentally kicking myself for not ditching class with Cass when I had had the chance.

"Can someone take Swan to the nurse's office?" He called sounding slightly annoyed.

"I will," Came a vaguely familiar female voice.

"Can you walk?" Mr. Singer asked.

"Yeah," I groaned, sitting up to see Lisa Braeden standing next to Mr. Singer. I groaned again as I stood up and Lisa wrapped one of her slim arms around my waist. I reluctantly swung an arm over her shoulders and leaned slightly on her as she led me out of the room and across campus.

Once we were around the edge of the cafeteria I stopped. "Just let me sit for a minute, okay?"

Lisa nodded, helping me sit against the side of the building. The moment my ass hit the concrete I closed my eyes and slumped onto my side, allowing my skin to soak in the cool dampness of the sidewalk.

Lisa sat next to me, placing a hand on my shoulder, "So I seen you eating with  _Castiel_ today. Are you guys like a couple now or what? Because if not, I'd be more than happy to fill the vacancy in your love life."

I groaned as what Cass had said about my 'girlfriend' thinking about coming over, suddenly made sense.

"Dean?" Lisa asked, her voice sounding panicked by the fact that I hadn't replied. "Dean, are you okay?"

"Dean?" A different voice came from a distance.

Fuck. Not him. Not now!

"What's wrong? Is he hurt?" His voice was closer now and it sounded somewhat upset.

I squeezed my eyes shut tighter, hoping to just die already…or at least not throw up.

"I think he fainted or something," Lisa told him, her voice high and stressed and not helping with the throbbing that had started in my head. "I don't know what happened; he didn't even stick his finger yet!" Okay now the bitch just sounded annoyed.

"Dean?" Castiel's voice came from right beside me now, still sounding intensely worried. "Can you hear me?"

"No," I groaned, scrunching my face up, "Go away."

He let out a small sigh of what I assumed to be relief.

"I was helping him to the nurse's office, but he stopped and wouldn't go any farther," Lisa huffed defensively."

"I'll assist him," Castiel told her. "Go back to class."

"No," Lisa snapped. " _I'm_ supposed to do it."

"Well you are obviously incapable of doing it, seeing as he's laid out on the sidewalk in the freezing cold," Castiel snapped back, his voice so cold and hard that I couldn't even imagine how his face looked.

I head Lisa make a small indignant squawk followed by the click of her heels.

"Damn, Cass," I spoke weakly, "I would seriously have paid money to see the look on her face as you-"

Suddenly the sidewalk was gone. My eyes shot open immediately to see that Castiel had scooped me up into his arms, again as I only weighed ten pounds.

"Put me down!" I protested weakly, praying to whatever god there was that I didn't vomit all over him.

He ignored me and began walking.

I looked my arms around his neck for some stability and looked up at him annoyed.

"You look awful," He told me his brow furrowing.

"No shit Sherlock," I moaned. "Come on Cass; just put me back on the friggin ground."

"You faint at the sight of blood?" He half-asked/half-stated, completely ignoring me. I ignored him right back, shutting my eyes. "And not even your own blood," He continued in a perplexed tone.

"Oh my!" Gasped a female voice, signaling that we had made it to the nurse's office.

"He fainted in Biology," Cass explained, placing me gently onto the nurse's office cot. I slowly opened my eyes to see him standing in the far corner with a worried expression on his beautiful face. "He's just a bit faint," He explained, calming the nurse. "They're blood typing in class today."

"There's always one." She turned her smile to me, "Just lie down there for a moment and it'll pass."

"I know," I sighed.

She nodded, turning back to Cass, "You can go back to class now."

"I'm supposed to stay with him," He told her firmly.

She bit her lip for a moment, but nodded, obviously falling victim to Castiel's charm. "I'll go and get you an ice pack then," She told me before disappearing from the room.

"You were right you know," I huffed, closing my eyes again.

"It is to my understanding that I am generally correct, but what in particular are you referring to?"

If I had been feeling better I would have rolled my eyes. Instead I exhaled, "Ditching class  _is_ healthy."

He remained silent for a moment and when he spoke again his voice was small and sounded as if he were confessing some horrid weakness, "You actually scared me for a moment." He cleared his throat. "For a moment…I actually thought that the Braeden girl was dragging your dead body off to bury it in the woods."

"Ha, ha."

"I can honestly say that I have seen corpses with better color," He continued. "I was beginning to become concerned that I might have to avenge your murder."

"I never thought I'd say this, but I actually feel sorry for Lisa." I chuckled gently, "I'll bet she's pissed."

"Oh, yes, she absolutely loathes me," Cass confirmed.

"Oh, well. To tell the truth; she's a bit of a bitch anyway."

"Yes, I got that as well."

"Hey, so, how exactly  _did_ you see me? I thought you were ditching."

"I was in my car, listening to music."

"Huh," I said, surprised by the thought of Castiel doing something as normal as listening to music.

My eyes opened as the nurse came back in and handed me a cold compress, "Here you go, dear," She smiled, "Feeling better?"

"Yeah, I think I'm fine," I told her, sitting up with minimal nausea and head-spinning.

She was opening her mouth to reply when the receptionist poked her head in, "We've got another one."

I stood from the cot and handed the nurse the cold compress, "Seriously I'm fine. I don't need this."

Then Lisa was stumbling into the room, supporting a pallid girl with brown hair- Bela something-or-other.

"Dean get out of the office," Castiel told me. I turned to give him a look. "Trust me- go."

I turned to the door and hurried out of the nurse's office with Castiel behind me.

Once we were out in the main office Castiel walked past me and turned so that he was facing me, "You actually listened to me," He said sounding completely stunned. "In the past it always seemed as if you make a point to do the opposite of whatever it is I tell you to do."

"Yeah, generally," I admitted, "But I smelled the blood."

Castiel's brow furrowed, "People can't smell blood."

"Yeah, well I can. That's what makes me sick. It smells like rust and…salt," I shivered at the thought. I looked to Castiel to see that he was staring at me with his head tilted. "What?"

Castiel instantly removed his eyes from me, "It's nothing."

Just then Lisa came back out with an irritated expression on her face. She stopped in front of us and glanced between me and Cass. The look she gave Cass confirmed what he had said about her loathing him. Her eyes slowly made their way back to me, "You look better," She huffed.

"I still feel a little off," I replied just because I didn't need Lisa anymore pissed off at me than she already was.

"Are you going back to class?"

I let out a humorless laugh, "You're kidding right? If I went back to class, I'd just have to come right back here."

She nodded, her voice losing some of its venom as she spoke, "I guess…So are you coming this weekend? To the beach I mean."

I grit my teeth, trying to sound somewhat civil, "Yeah, I told Chuck and Becky that I was in."

"Oh, great!" She smiled. "We're all meeting at Chuck's parent's fishing shop and car pooling to the beach; you can ride with me if you want."

"Awesome," I nodded, my teeth still clenched.

"Well, I better let you get going to gym…See you." And with one last glare at Castiel she was gone.

"See you," I sighed in relief as I watched her back. At least we didn't share…"Gym," I groaned dejectedly.

"I can assist you with that," Castiel informed me, leaning over to whisper in my ear. "Just sit down and look pale."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sighs* so the next chapter might not be up for a little while…or it might be up Tuesday, it all depends on school which I'm starting Monday. I'm going to a public high school as a Junior after 8 years of being in a charter school so I'll have to see how it affects my schedule. Oh well wish me luck and please leave me a comment :)


	8. A Ride Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while, but between starting public school after eight years of charter, starting dance after taking the summer off, and breaking up with boyfriend of ten months I haven't really had the time and the few times I did, I didn't really have the emotional power to write anything. But now that I've pulled some of my shit together, here's a chapter, which goes out Larkafree who is the one who finally got my butt moving on this chapter :D Also special thanks to kaiden for being the amazing person they are and leaving me a comment!

**A Ride Home**

I nodded my head and plopped down onto the nearest office bench. I let my eyes slip closed because in all honesty I was pretty exhausted from the whole almost fainting thing. I leaned my head back against the wall and listened to Castiel talking softly to the receptionist, his voice as rough as ever, yet somehow soothing.

"Ms. Gamble?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Dean has Gym next period, but I don't feel that he is in anyway fit to participate in physical activity right now. In fact I think it would be best if I were to take him home. Could you possibly excuse him from class?"

My lips parted in a soft moan because Jesus! His voice was like warm gravely butter and I couldn't even imagine how amazing his eye looked while he was convincing Ms. Gamble.

"Of course! Do you need to be excused too?"

"No, my teacher won't mind."

"Alright, well it's all taken care of. You feel better now, Dean!"

I nodded, opening my eyes and standing from the bench with only slight wobbling.

"Can you walk, or would you like for me to carry you again?" Castiel asked in all sincerity.

"I'll walk," I told him heading for the door which he quickly reached to open. The moment I walked out of the building I was met with a fine misting of cool moisture which made me happy for once that it was constantly raining in Forks. "Thanks for that," I said as he followed me out. 'You know, Cass, it's almost worth the whole fainting thing to miss Gym." He gave me a curious look. "Just say it."

"You strike me as someone who would enjoy sports and Gym."

I smiled, "Yeah in theory, but in reality I lack the coordination…Hey have you ever noticed that I don't chew gum?"

He looked at me as if he was debating on whether or not to answer the question or ask me why I was asking it. "Now that you've mentioned it…"

"Yeah, well that's because I can't chew gum and walk at the same time." I chuckled at my own joke, but stopped when I saw him looking at me in confusion.

"Like I'm not capable of- uh forget it, another time maybe."

He gave me a curious look, but remained silent.

I allowed the silence to continue for a moment before asking, "So, um are you coming to the beach this Saturday?" To be honest I doubted that he would even consider going, but a guy could hope.

"Which beach exactly?" He asked, his face becoming unreadable.

"La Push, to First Beach."

He glanced at me with a small frown, "I don't believe that I was invited."

"I just invited you," I encouraged. "There, now you're invited."

"Perhaps you and I should not push Lisa any further. If she sees the two of us together much more, I fear that she will develop a brain aneurism." I snorted and he shot me a glare. "Brain aneurisms are very serious matters, Dean."

"Right," I nodded absently, "But seriously dude, Lisa-shmisha," I rambled on, becoming way too preoccupied by the way he had said 'you and I.'

Once we got to the parking lot I began wandering off towards my car, only to be stopped by a firm grip on my bicep. "Where are you going?" He asked sounding both puzzled and outraged.

"Uh…home?"

"Did you not here me promise to safely escort you home? How could you even think that I would allow you to drive yourself home in your condition?"

I fought off the urge to roll my eyes, "Sure my head's still a little fuzzy, but what about my car?"

"I'll have Anna drop it off after school," He said, leading me towards his car. I allowed him to lead me along until he let go of me on the passenger side of his car. "It's open," He informed me going around to his own side.

"I am perfectly capable of driving myself home," I grumbled to myself, not moving to open my door.

Once Castiel was inside he rolled the window down and leaned over to look at me, "Dean, you're being absurd, just get in the car."

I huffed, but got in mumbling, "This is completely unnecessary.  _You're_  the absurd one." I buckled my seatbelt and crossed my arms with one last huff.

"That's absurd," He replied, turning the heater up and pushing a CD into the player.

I was just preparing myself to give him the silent treatment when a surprisingly familiar song began coming out of the cars speakers. "Ramble On?" I asked in shock and awe.

"You know Zeppelin?" He asked sounding just as shocked as he turned my way.

"Yeah, this is one of my all-time favorite songs!"

"Oh…mine too," He whispered, turning his attention back to the road.

"Seriously?"

"You sound surprised."

"Well yeah, I mean no offense, but when you said that you'd been listening to music I was expecting  _Debussy_ or some shit."

I swore I seen a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, but he remained silent as we continued to drive through the rain. I was being lulled into a calm state when he spoke again, "What's your mother like?"

I glanced over to him to see him looking at me with curiosity-filled eyes. "Um…she looks a lot like me only, you know, in girl form…and prettier." His eyebrows furrowed at that and he muttered something that I swore had the words 'think' and 'pretty' in it. "What was that?"

He shook his head, "Nothing. Tell me more about her."

"She's more outgoing than I am, sorta reckless even. An eccentric and unpredictable cook. She's one of my best friends. She was the first person that I came out to." I sucked in a breath.  _Crap!_ I hadn't meant to say that last part.

Thankfully he didn't comment on it. "How old are you, Dean?" He asked, his voice unreadable as the car came to a stop.

I looked out to see that we were at my house already. "Seventeen," I answered, my voice hesitant and confused.

"You don't seem seventeen," He said in a somewhat reproachful voice. Before I could tell him that he didn't really seem like a junior either, he was changing the subject again, "So why did your mother marry Lex?"

Despite my irritation at the subject change I answered willingly, "My mom's kinda young for her age and I guess Lex makes her feel even younger. Either way she's crazy about him," I added with a shrug.

"And do you approve?" He asked slowly.

"Does it matter?" I countered. "I want her to be happy…and even though I don't see what attracts her to him, he makes her happy."

"That's very…generous of you." He paused for a moment, "I can't help but wonder if she would extend the same courtesy to you? No matter whom your choice was."

"I think so…I mean she's cool with the whole gay thing," I started slowly. "But she is the parent so I guess it is a little different."

"No one too scary then," He concluded with a barely-there smile.

"Depends on what you mean by  _scary_ ," I grinned. "What are we talking here, extensive tattoos and more artificial holes in his head than real ones?"

"That's _…one_ definition of the term I suppose."

"And what's  _your_ definition?"

Naturally he ignored my question and asked his own, his brow furrowing as he spoke, "Do you think that… _I_ could be scary?"

A stared at him in shock for a few seconds before answering, "I think under the right circumstances and depending on whether or not you wanted to be…Yeah, I think you could be very scary."

"Are you frightened of me right now?" He asked, his face hardening.

"No," I exhaled.

He nodded, his face softening somewhat.

"So are you going to tell me about your family?" I smiled, pulling a Castiel and changing the subject.

"What do you wish to know?" He asked cautiously.

"The Cullen's adopted you?"

"Yes," He confirmed.

"So, um, what happened to your birthparents?"

"My father was lost to me many years ago- or rather I was lost to him," He stated matter-of-factly. "As for my mother…" He trailed off and shook his head.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled, reaching over to rest my hand on his forearm.

He jerked at my first touch, but didn't pull away, "It's alright; Gabriel and Kali have been my parents for a long time now."

"And you love them," I stated, subconsciously squeezing his arm.

"Yes," He confirmed what I already knew with a smile. "I can't imagine two better people."

"And your siblings?"

"My brothers and sister as well as Ruby for that matter, will be quite upset with me if they have to stand in the rain waiting for me."

I glanced at the dashboard clock. "Oh shit! Sorry, I guess you have to go," I reluctantly removed my hand from his arm.

"Yes, and you probably would like your car back before the Chief gets home and starts asking questions."

"Oh, I'm sure he's already been told all about the Biology incident," I chuckled, turning towards the door.

I had just gabbed the door handle when he spoke again, "Have fun at the beach."

I turned back, "Won't I see you tomorrow?"

"No, Balthazar and I are starting the weekend early."

"Oh," I sighed, trying- and most likely failing –to hide my disappointment. "What are you two planning?"

"We plan to go hiking south of Rainier, in the Goat Rocks Wilderness."

The name rang a very vague bell so I nodded, "Well, um…have fun," I said, trying- and most likely failing… _again_ – to sound enthusiastic.

"Will you do something for me this weekend?" He asked, his electric blue eyes burning into mine.

I nodded helplessly; I would do  _anything_ for him.

He reached over and placed his hand on my forearm, mimicking what I had done to him. And if a whimper escaped my lips, Cass remained oblivious to it as he spoke, "I don't mean to offend you in saying this, but you seem to be the type of person who attracts danger and accidents so this weekend please just…simply try not to fall off of any cliffs or get ran over in a parking lot or…anything like that…"

I glared at him, becoming pissed until I seen the genuine concern on his face. I placed my hand over his where it laid on my arm and gave it a gentle squeeze, "I'll see what I can do," I sighed, removing my hand from his and allowing it to slide off of my arm. I gave him one last smile and jumped out of the car into the rain.

He gave me a small smile through the watery windshield, revved his engine and was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So did you like? Please let me know and although at this point comments won't get the chapter up any faster they will keep me inspired and make me unbelievably happy :) Next chapter should be up in a couple weeks!


	9. We Were At The Beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a little while (not as long as last time, but still…), but funny thing about life (haha): you think you'll have plenty of time and energy to do something- let's say get a chapter for this and 28 Tales of Kink up by last Tuesday –and then Bam! Life slaps you in the face with a horrendous cold, followed by your ex-boyfriend- who you thought you'd worked shit out with enough to be civil with each other seeing as you have to see each other every day –being an immature bag of dicks, followed by your dad banning you from using the computer for almost a week because you "don't do enough around the house." Oh, I'm sorry do you want to try going to school every day for seven hours, do Geometry homework every night, take three advanced dance classes a week, and help your parents with a minimum of four cords of fire wood a week, plus being a teenage girl!? *takes calming breath* sorry for that rant(had to vent somewhere), Special thanks go out to Larkafree,for leaving me comments :) Now on to the chapter!

**We Were At The Beach**

The next day- Friday –was actually going by pretty smoothly, complete with excited talk for our plans the next day during lunch. That was until I heard Lisa's voice as I was leaving the cafeteria, "I don't know why Swan doesn't just sit with the Cullens from now on," She sneered, completely unaware of the fact that I was walking two feet behind her.

"Just leave it alone," I heard a familiar voice reply. "He's my friend and he can sit wherever the Hell he wants to," Chuck defended loyally.

I grinned to myself and turned off towards Biology.

~o0o0o0o~

That night at dinner Dad was simply ecstatic about my plans for the next day and I couldn't help wondering if he would be this happy about my plans to go to Seattle with Cass. Not that I was planning on telling him about said plans with Cass…

"Hey, Dad, do you know a place called Goat Rock or something like that?" I asked as casually as I could manage.

"Yeah," Dad answered sounding skeptical, "Why?"

I shrugged, "Nothing, just some kids from school were talking about camping there."

"You'd have to be a special kind of idjit to go camping up there; too many bears," He explained. "Most folks go up there during hunting season."

"Oh," I mumbled, "Maybe I got the name wrong…" But, no, I was 99% sure that Cass had said Goat Rock something-or-other. I shook my head and continued eating.

~o0o0o0o~

I had planned on sleeping in the next day, but the brightness woke me up. I groaned as I crawled out of bed and walked over to my window to shut the curtain, but instantly brightened when my head cleared and realized that the source of the brightness was the sun shining. "Well son of a bitch," I grinned at the clear sky. I hurriedly got ready and ate breakfast before heading to our meeting place- Chuck's parent's business.

As I pulled into the parking lot I spotted a group of people surrounding a vehicle I recognized as Chuck's Suburban. I recognized Kevin along with a few other guys from one of my classes whose names I could never seem to remember. Then there was Becky, Channing, Lisa, and a few other girls I recognized, but could never name- one of them was a Bela, maybe? Yeah! She was the one who had come into the office sick the other day! I smiled at her as I stepped out of my car, but instead of returning it she shot me a dirty look and turned to whisper something to Lisa. Lisa shook out her hair and glared at me.

I sighed, apparently it was going to be one of  _those_ days.

Well at least Chuck looked happy to see me, "You came! I told you the sun would be out, didn't I?" He smiled, coming over to me with his arms out, either for a hug or to gesture up at the sky.

"I told you I'd come," I smiled, accepting his hug.

"Awesome, well we're just waiting for a couple others," He smiled. "Unless…you invited  _someone_?" He added with a raised brow.

"No," I lied, fighting a blush.

He nodded, "Alright, well um, you can either ride with me or in Lisa's minivan."

"You, and it doesn't even have to be shotgun."

Chuck grinned, "Sweet, and I'll even give you shotgun."

~o0o0o0o~

The ride to La Push was a short fifteen miles through the dense green forest. We made it to the parking area in no time and began picking our way towards the beach as a brisk wind blew off of the waves. The area we settled at was made up of a ring of driftwood logs surrounding a fire pit that looked like it had been used several times before by groups like ours.

"Have you ever seen a driftwood fire before?" Chuck asked as some of the other guys started gathering broken chunks of driftwood. He picked up a twig and turned to me, "Do you have a lighter?"

I sat down on one of the logs and handed him my zippo, "No I've never seen a driftwood fire."

"Then you'll love this," He smiled, lighting the twig on fire and placing it on the edge of the driftwood teepee the others had made. "Watch the colors."

I watched closely as the flames licked up the logs and gasped in surprise, "It's blue!"

"It's the salt in the wood that makes it that color. Pretty, huh?" Thankfully Becky chose that moment to show up and steal Chuck's attention before I blurted out that the flames were the same color as Castiel's eyes.

After that I settled into a calm state, occasionally talking to some people and even agreeing to go on a hike with a few of them. The hike went well with minimal tripping on my part and by the time we made it back to the fire out group had multiplied. As we got closer the long hair and various dark and copper skin tones gave away the newcomers as teenagers from the reservation.

Once we got settled back around the fire the food was passed around and everyone peacefully ate their lunches.

After lunch another group left on a hike, leaving just me, Lisa, Andy, and a few of the reservation kids including one who I knew I knew from somewhere who didn't look Indian at all, behind at the fire.

I sat alone for a while before the non-Indian-looking boy came over and sat next to me. He looked about twelve- okay  _maybe_ fourteen –had long, somewhat glossy brown hair, light brown- although when I looked closer I could notice undertones of blue, green, and amber –eyes, and smooth, tanned skin. His face still had some childish roundness to it and all of his features put together created a shockingly attractive person. Naturally my positive outlook of him changed the moment he opened his mouth.

"You're Chief Swan's son right?"

"Dean," I corrected with a sigh.

"Oh, well, I'm Sam Winchester," He smiled, offering me a lean hand, "You drive my dad's old car."

Recognition dawned on he and I smiled accepting his hand, "Oh, you're John's son. I should probably remember you better, huh?"

"No; I'm the baby," He explained. "You'd probably remember more about my older brother though."

"Adam!" I remembered, due to the fact that John and Dad had always thrown the two of us together when I used to come and visit. "Is he here?"

Sam shook his head, "No, he got a scholarship to Minnesota State and married a girl from Hawaii."

"Wow, married," I mumbled, thinking,  _Oh my God I am never getting married! Especially so young!_ Jesus what was Adam one  _maybe_ two years older than me?

"So how do you like the Impala?"

"I love her," I grinned, happy for the subject change. "She runs great."

"She?" Sam chuckled. "Well, anyways, I'm glad you like… _her._  Dad wouldn't let me work on building another car while we still had a 'perfectly good vehicle' just sitting around."

"So you build cars?" I asked curiously.

"Totally!" He exclaimed. "Well…when I have the time…and the parts…Hey! You wouldn't happen to know where I could get my hands on a master cylinder for a 1986 VW Rabbit around here, would you?"

I started at him for a minute, trying to decide whether he was serious or joking. In the end I voted that it was most likely a combination of the two. "Uh, no…sorry," I answered with a chuckle.

He flashed me a brilliant smile and I couldn't help musing at how easy he was to talk to.

"Hi Sam, Oh, you know Dean?"

I looked away from Sam's smile to see Lisa glaring at us- or more likely  _me_ –from across the fire.

"Yeah, we've sorta know each other since I was born," He smiled, completely oblivious to the venom in Lisa's voice.

"Oh how nice," She answered in the same cold tone. "You know, I was just wondering to myself why none of the Cullens are here? I mean, didn't you thing to invite your new bestie, Dean?"

I grip my teeth, preparing to tell Lisa that she could go suck a fuck, but before I could open my mouth one of the other boys from the reservation was responding, "You mean Dr. Cullen's family?" He asked in a deep voice.

'The same," Lisa smiled back too sweetly.

"The Cullens don't come here," He replied, his voice even deeper and holding a tone of finality.

I stared at the boy- well he was more of a man really –contemplating his tone. He had almost made it sound like the Cullens didn't just not come to La Push, but that they weren't  _allowed_ to come.

"So…" Sam started, pulling me out of my mind. "Has Forks driven you insane yet?"

"Understatement," I grimaced.

He nodded in understanding and we fell into a somewhat awkward silence for a while as I continued to run over what what's-his-face had said About Cass and his family.

Then I got an idea. It was a longshot, but worth a try, I mean, what was the worst that could come of it? I turned to face Sam fully, put on my best charming smile and looked at him from underneath my eyelashes, "Hey, so, do you want to go for a walk down the beach with me?" I know, I know, flirting with a more-than-likely-heterosexual-male to get information about Cass. But what can I say? Maybe Forks really had driven me insane.

Sam's eyes lit up like the friggin Fourth of July, "Of course!" He jumped up willingly.

I grinned to myself,  _well I'll be damned._

As we walked north the clouds finally overtook the sun. I sighed at the temperature drop and shoved my hands into my jacket pockets. "So, Sammy, you're what, sixteen?" I asked, lightly bumping my shoulder against his.

Sam's cheeks seemed to blush slightly, "It's Sam, and I um, just turned fifteen."

"Really?" I asked in false surprise. "Huh, thought you were older."

"I'm tall for my age."

I nodded, noticing that; yes he was pretty tall- only about an inch or so shorter than me. "So, do you come into Forks very often?" I winced internally at how corny that had come out, but he apparently hadn't noticed.

"No, not really," He frowned. "But once I get my car finished and well…get my licenses; I can go as often as I want."

Good, so my flirting had worked; time to get down to business. "So who was that older guy Lisa was talking to? He seemed a little old to be hanging out with us," I said, making it clear that I preferred Sam to the other guy.

"That's Victor- he's nineteen."

I nodded. "So what exactly was he saying about the Cullen family?" I asked nonchalantly. "His tone made me kind of curious."

"Oh, um…it's just, that they're not really supposed to come onto the reservation," He replied, looking out at the water.

"Why not?"

His eyes widened as he turned his attention back to me, "I'm not exactly supposed to mention that," He whispered, biting his lip.

Well shit. "I swear that I won't tell anyone," I offered with an innocent yet- hopefully – alluring smile. "It's just honest curiosity." I mentally rolled my eyes because Jesus, could I have laid it on a little thicker?

"Alright," He smiled, looking totally allured. "But I have to ask you something first." He raised an eyebrow and dropped his voice in a way that sent a shiver down my spine, "Do you like scary stories?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments maybe? They truly are beneficial to my health and happiness as well as my updating times :)


	10. Scary Stories To Tell At The Beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So…I'm really super-duper sorry that this took so long…again. And I know I'm a horrible author for it, but I've been really busy with school, dance, being a teenager, and oh yeah, that awkward moment when you and your ex-boyfriend (whom you're still trying to repair your obliterated friendship with) like the same guy. Anyone else know how that feels? No? Okay, well I had to deal with that…And then there was that awesome moment when said guy likes you back and you're now dating…And have finally got your first kiss :D and so yeah…Anyways I'll just shut up now and give you your chapter. So much thanks and love go out to JiniZ for commenting as well as all of my readers for taking the time to read about my life's troubles in my long and bitchy author's notes, you guys are just too awesome for words :)

Scary Stories To Tell At The Beach

I quickly recovered my composure and did my best to smolder at him, "I friggin  _love_ scary stories."

Sam walked over to an uprooted driftwood log and perched on one of its roots.

I followed him over, sitting on the body of the tree and turned to him expectantly.

"So…" He began slowly, "Do you know any of the Quileute tribe legends?"

"No, not really," I stated honestly.

" _Well_ , our people have lots of old legends, some of them dating back as far as the flood when the ancient Quileutes had to tie their canoes to the tops of trees to survive like Noah and his ark." Sam smiled and rolled his eyes as if to say he didn't believe a single word of that story.

"'Our People'?" I asked teasingly. "Dude: you're white."

Sam huffed indignantly, "For your information pale-face, my mother was half Quileute and my father is more than a quarter."

I held my hands up in silent surrender and gestured for him to continue.

He nodded tightly and continued, "Another legend claims that 'our people'-" He grinned at me as he used air quotes, -"are descended from wolves - like, actual  _wolves_ – and that they're still our brothers. It's against tribal law to kill them and everything - it's considered to be the highest form of murder.

"And then, there's the legends about the  _cold ones_ ," He smiled darkly, dropping his voice again as he spoke the last two words.

"The cold one?" I asked, becoming genuinely intrigued.

"Yeah, there are legends about them as old as the ones about wolves. Although…there is another more recent one…" He paused dramatically.

I gave him a teasing glare along with a warning whisper of his name and he continued.

"According to legend my own great-grandfather knew some of them. He was an elder like my father and he's the one who made the treaty that kept them off of our land."

"And why would he want them off of your land, exactly?"

"Well, you see the cold ones and wolves are natural enemies…well not actual wolves, but the ones that turn into men- like our ancestors.  _You_ would know them as werewolves."

"Werewolves have enemies?" I asked, giving him one of Castiel's head-tilts without even realizing what I was doing.

"Only one," He paused again and I leaned in closer, hoping for him to continue. "Well, back to the story: The cold ones are traditionally our enemies, but this pack was different. They claimed that they didn't hunt like the others of their kind - they claimed to not ne a danger to our tribe. So my great-grandfather made a truce with them:  _If_ they promised to stay off of our lands, then we wouldn't expose what they truly were to the pale-faces."

"You just keep telling yourself that you're not just as white as I am," I joked to lighten the mood before continuing seriously, "But, wait a minute; if they weren't dangerous then why the treaty?"

"Well, because there's always a risk for them to be around humans…even if they are civilized."

"What do you mean by 'civilized'?" I asked in confusion.

"They claimed that they didn't hurt humans; that they only preyed on animals."

I nodded, clearing my throat, "So, um, how does all of this fit in with the Cullen's exactly?" I asked, fighting to keep my voice casual. "I mean are they like the cold ones your great-grandfather met?"

"No," Sam held his breath, letting another dramatic pause draw out. "They are the  _same_ ones."

My heart dropped and I couldn't keep the look of fear and borderline horror from taking over my face.

Sam must have took my expression as a reaction from his story telling skills because he smiled and continued, "There's even more of them now too; a new male and a new female, but the others are the same."

"And how do you know that, it's not like they could have taken pictures of the original ones, right?" I asked skeptically.

"Well no, but in my great-grandfather's time they  _already_ knew the leader's name: Gabriel. By that time he had already lived here and left before  _your_ people had even arrived."

A chill ran down my spine as I forced myself to speak, "And what exactly were they supposed to be? The cold ones I mean?"

"Blood drinkers," He replied in a voice that sent chills through my entire body, "Vampires to the pale faces of course."

I turned and stared out at the waves, unwilling to let him see the myriad of emotions flickering across my face. I jumped when I felt a hand on my wrist. I composed my face as best as I could and turned to him.

"Dude," He spoke softly, his hand still on my wrist, "You have goose bumps…Was the story really that scary?"

I simply nodded, not trusting my voice enough to actually speak.

"It's completely crazy though, isn't it? That's probably why my dad doesn't want us to talk about it…"

"No worries, dude," I assured him, shooting him the flirtiest smile I could muster. "My lips are sealed."

He nodded, excepting my promise, "So…do you think that we're a bunch of crazy, superstitious natives now?" He said it jokingly, but I could detect a small hint of worry in his tone.

"No," I smiled honestly, "You're just really good at story telling. See, I still have goose bumps and everything."

"Cool," He grinned looking down at my arm.

Then we heard the clatter of beach rocks, letting us know that someone was coming. We looked up to see Chuck, Lisa, and Becky about thirty yards away.

"There you are!" Chuck called over, sounding relieved.

"We thought we'd lost you!" Becky agreed.

"Girlfriend?" Sam asked is a falsely nonchalant voice, finally taking his hand off of my wrist.

"Uh no…I'm not exactly the um… _girl_ friend type." I froze the second I realized what had just come out of my mouth. Had I seriously just blatantly suggest my sexuality to Sam? ? I held my breath and prayed that he didn't catch it.

"Oh…boyfriend then?" He spoke easily.

"No…Cuck is…just no."

"But, I bet that they both wish that they were," Sam smirked.

I grinned back and winked at him as I carefully slid down from the log.

Sam slid off

Too and turned so that we were facing each other. "So uh, when I get my license…" He trailed off hopefully.

"Definitely come to Forks; we can hang out sometime." And then I felt somewhat guilty because I knew that I had just used him, but in all honesty I truly did like Sam…He was cute in a kind of puppy-dog way and his eyes  _were_ pretty friggin beautiful. Maybe in a couple of years…

"Where have you been?" Lisa asked, cutting off my train of thought.

"Sammy was just telling me about some Native legends." I smiled at how natural my new nickname for Sam came out. I turned my smile to Sam and he grinned back.

"Well…" Lisa paused as her eyes flitted between me and Sam. "It's going to rain soon, so we're going."

I looked up at the sky and grimaced at the clouds forming there. "Alright, I'm coming." I turned my attention back to Sam, "You walking back with us?"

He shook his head, "No; I like the rain."

"Okay," I nodded, "Well it was really good seeing you."

"Yeah, I really enjoyed seeing you  _again,_ too," Sam said, playing along with my obvious taunting of Lisa.

I briefly glanced at Lisa who huffed and started walking back. I shook my head, looking back at Sam, "Hey, maybe next time my dad comes out to see yours, I can come out too."

Sam's grin widened as he beamed at me, "That would be great."

I smiled at him for a moment, plotting my next move. I quickly decided on a hug and carefully wrapped my arms around Sam who instantly returned my embrace. I squeezed Sam tighter and took a moment to revel in how strong his arms were and how _nice_ it was to be pressed against another warm body. Finally I slowly pulled back, becoming suddenly reluctant to say goodbye to Sam. "And thanks…" I turned away with one last smile and followed my friends to Chuck's Suburban.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So let me know what you thought and this time I swear to Castiel that I will update sooner! Next up: trying to get the next story for 28 Tales of Kink up!
> 
> P.S. The title is a play on the book series Scary Stories to Tell in the Dark (if you haven't heard of them read them they are awesome!)


	11. Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update! Believe it of not I'm proud of myself for getting this up so fast with all the crap going on in my life. I wanted to get this up as a Halloween gift to you lovelies, but got so caught up in performing my Halloween dance and then ended up spending the rest of the evening curled up the couch with my boyfriend watching horror movies, so…Happy late Halloween and enjoy!
> 
> P. S. There are most likely grammar and punctuation errors in here because for some reason I just found that really hard while doing this one… You'd think taking English 11 would be helping with this, but nope, my teachers too preoccupied with teaching us the school song…

Blood

Once I got home I told dad that I wasn't hungry and headed straight to my room. As soon as I got in my room I locked the door and dug through my crap until I came up with my CD player and headphones. I laid down on my bed, put the headphones on, and pushed play, allowing the sound of Zeppelin's Mother Ship to fill my ears.

I covered my face with a pillow and let myself get lost in the lyrics of Good Times Bad Times. After the CD ended I pushed play again...And again, until I was completely incapable of thinking about anything else and fell asleep.

I opened my eyes to see myself in the forest around La Push. I looked around myself for a moment, listening to the sound of waves. I inhaled the smell of the sea and began walking in the direction of the ocean. My pace got faster and faster as I neared the light that was the edge of the forest. I was almost there when I collided head-on with Sam. I almost fell on my ass, but he caught me at the last second and pulled me back upright. "Sam?" I asked confused.

He didn't answer, only pulled me back towards the darkness of the forest's center.

"Sam, what's wrong?" I asked panicked. He ignored my question and I glanced back to the forest's edge, not wanting to go back into the complete darkness. "Sam, I want to go back to the light!" I protested, tugging at his hold on me.

"Dean: run," He whispered in a small, terrified voice. "Dean, you have to run!"

"Dean, this way!" I recognized Chuck's voice coming from somewhere in the darkness.

"Why?" I demanded, directing my question to both of them as I continued to pull at Sam's hold.

Before they could answer Sam let go of my hand with a yelp and fell to the forest-floor, trembling.

"Sammy!?" I screamed, watching in horror as he twitched and writhed on the ground. And then Sam was gone. In his place stood a large tan wolf, with short matted hair and blood-red eyes. The wolf turned away from me and pointed its nose towards the shore as it growled, the hair on its shoulders bristling.

"Dean, run!" Chuck's voice came again.

I wanted to turn in the direction of his voice, but instead I stayed facing the growing amount of light that was coming from the beach.

The Castiel was steeping out of the trees to my side and into the light. Once he was fully in the light he turned to face me, his skin glistening like a thousand diamonds, his eyes black and dangerous. He held up a hand and gestured for me to come to him, causing the wolf at my feet to let out a growl.

"Cass?" I breathed, taking a step towards him.

His lips parted in a grin, revealing a mouthful of sharp, pointed teeth, "Trust me," He purred.

I took another step forwards, but before I could get any closer, the wolf launched itself at Cass, its mouth open and aiming for Castiel's jugular.

"Cass!" I screamed (but, not like a teenage girl of anything…), jolting upright in my bed. My sudden movement yanked my CD player off of my bedside table and caused it to clatter to the floor.

I looked around myself panting to see that I was in my room, with the light on, fully clothed, and drenched in sweat. I groaned, falling back down to the bed and rolled over to bury my face in my pillow. I kicked my boots off, but still wasn't comfortable enough to fall back asleep. I rolled back over and slid my jeans off. I laid there for a few seconds before sighing at how stupidly awake I still was and contemplated jerking off.

After a minute I nodded to myself and reached my hand into my boxers to palm my cock into hardness. Naturally my mind automatically brought up my most resent and frequently used jerk off material- Cass. I hummed in contentment for a moment before the image of Castiel's electric blue eyes and full kissable - not to mention  _fuckable_ – lips caused my brain to think of everything I'd spent the previous night trying to avoid thinking about. My semi-hard on was gone instantly and I sat up with an irritated groan.

Fuck it; I'd avoided it for as long as humanly possible…

I stood from my bed, pulling my worn AC/DC shirt off over my head and tossing it into a corner as I sat down at my computer desk. I turned the border-line ancient computer on and waited…and waited…

After a few minutes decided to head downstairs to get breakfast while I waited. After I made sure dad had already left for the day I walked down the stairs to the kitchen in just my boxers and made myself a plate of bacon.

I came back upstairs with my bacon, set it on my desk, put a Zeppelin record on my turn table and sat back down in front of the computer. I shoved a piece of bacon into my mouth and clicked onto Internet Explorer. Once the page loaded I typed in one word – vampire – and hit search.

I began sifting through the results mumbling, "Son of a bitch," at every result that had to do with movies, TV shows, books, and fashion companies.

Finally after about a million pages (well 3) I came found a promising sight called All About Vampires. Org, whose home screen greeted me with a white back ground and bold black text that read: Welcome to All About Vampires! Whether you want classic vampire lore, pop culture, or just fun facts about blood suckers you've come to the right place!

I sighed in relief at the fact that I had finally found something moderately useful and clicked onto the  _Myths and Lore_ link, bringing up an alphabetical list of vampire myths.

I started at the beginning, deciding to search through them all. Most of the myths referred to vampires as bodiless spirits and only three –the Hebrew Estrie, the Polish Upier, and the Filipino Danag – said anything about them drinking blood. I continued to read, becoming steadily more frustrated at the fact that nothing sounded familiar.

Then I came across the Varocolaci, the Nelpapsi which were both described as beautiful, powerful, pale, fast, strong, undead, and able to appear as humans.

Besides their descriptions every article also warned of the dangers of vampires and how they were evil and not to be trusted. Well all except one…The Italian Stregoni Benefici which was said to be good and a mortal enemy to all evil vampires as well as wolves.

My mind was just putting together how nearly everything about Castiel matched at least one of the myths when the absurdity of the situation hit me, followed by anger at myself for said absurdity. I shook my head at myself and hit my computer's power button. Jesus Christ, what had I been thinking!? Cass a vampire? Really?! Maybe Forks really was making me crazy.

I sat at my desk for another minute before standing, throwing some clothes on, and heading out of the house. Once I got outside I picked a direction and entered the forest on a thin path headed east.

I followed the path deeper and deeper into the trees, as far as my self-anger would carry me. After a while I stopped in a thickly ferned area and took in the forest surrounding me. After a minute I came to the conclusion that everything I had thought of as insane in the comfort of my bedroom, sounded way more believable out in the middle of the woods.

I took a deep breath and forced myself to focus on the two most important questions I had to answer before I could get on with my life.

First off I had to decide whether what Sam had said about the Cullens was even possible.

At first my mind responded with how irrational that was… But then that still left the question of what exactly he  _was._ I mean it wasn't like it was a Geometry conjecture: If a hot guy is exceptionally beautiful, pale, super strong, and has blue eyes that can make you come in your pants then he is a (blank). That being said, if Cass wasn't a vampire then what was he? How was I still alive?

I sighed and thought more about the things that matched Castiel to the description of vampires; the inhuman strength and speed, the way the shade of his eyes changed from day-to-day, his even more inhuman beauty, his pale skin, and a million other small details. Like the fact that the Cullens were never at school when the sun was shining. And the way Cass spoke sometimes…all proper and shit …And his not understanding of pop culture references. Not to mention the fact that he had skipped class the day we were blood typing. And then there was the way he always seemed to know what everyone around him was thinking – except me weirdly enough. And the way he had labeled himself Magneto after understanding that he was a villain…

Could Cass and his family really be vampires?

Sure it was still a long shot, but the thing was; they had to be  _something_. Something much more than human. So for the time being…as farfetched as it was…that would have to be my answer.

Then there was the second question, the question that might even be more important than the first one: if everything turned out to be true, what the Hell was I going to do about it?

 _If_ and only if – or  _iff_ seeing as I was still comparing Castiel to a Geometry problem – Cass was a vampire then what was I going to do about it? I couldn't exactly involve someone else in it, not when I could barely believe the whole thing myself. Nope that would just land me a one-way ticket to Belle Reve. That being said I had two options left. One; I could take his advice, be smart and avoid him as much as possible and tell him to leave me alone – and actually mean it this time.

The moment the idea crossed my mind a piercing pain shot through the center of my heart. I shook my head, telling myself to stop being such a chick and moved on to the next option:

I could act as if nothing were different. I mean even if his kind was supposedly bed, he had still saved my life so, how bad could he be?

As my head spun in a circle around those ideas there was only one thing that I was sure of; the Castiel from my dream was not  _my_ Cass, he was just some dark version of him, brought on by Sammy's scary stories.

And it was at that moment that I had my answer: I was completely and utterly fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think in a review and I'll work my best on getting the next chapter up soon! Oh and I almost forgot thanks go out to Tenshinoken and JiniZ for giving me love on the last chapter, you guys are what keeps this story going!
> 
> P.S. Don't worry about Cass being all sparkly in Dean's dream, I promise not to make him a bedazzled Edward-looking douche XD


	12. In The Arms Of The Vampire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to get something updated for Christmas so here this is only a day late!
> 
> Sorry for the wait, life's been Hell so I'm throwing myself into the fandom over the brake in hopes of being raised from perdition…or at least brought up to Purgatory level. Thank go out to PsychoPicasso and frecklesdean for leaving me comments you guys are what keeps me typing this up and posting it instead of just writing in my notebook for my own entertainment lol

**In The Arms of The Vampire**

Yep I was fucked, because at this point I didn't know if there even  _was_ another option - I was in too deep. So deep that not even what I knew about him - or at least  _thought_ I knew – could change what I was feeling. I was fucked because despite the fact that Cass was most likely a vampire his voice, his personality (no matter how split it may be), his eyes – all of it – made me want nothing more than to be wrapped in his arms.

Yep that was me, Dean Swan, the only sane person (or at least that's what I told myself) alive who wanted to be in the arms of the vampire instead of the angel.

I shivered at the cold and began picking my way back down the path towards my house.

I got back around noon, ate lunch and settled into my room to write a paper on Macbeth that was due in a few days.

I don't remember falling asleep after finishing my paper, but the next thing I was aware of was bright sunlight shining into my bedroom window. I crawled out of bed, showered, got dressed, and headed downstairs for breakfast.

"Nice day out," Dad commented, putting on one of his beat-up trucker hats.

"Yeah," I smiled, in a pretty good mood as a combination of the good weather, having slept well, and having come to a decision about Cass (no matter how royally screwed I was because of it).

We finished breakfast in a happy silence and after I grabbed my jacket – just in case – I headed for school still in a good mood.

I ended up getting to school ridiculously early and wound up sitting at one of the outside picnic tables next to the Cafeteria, scribbling in one of my notebooks. After a while I realized that I'd written Castiel Swan/ Dean Cullen and surrounded it in a chain-link heart. I sighed, cursing myself for acting like a twelve-year-old girl with a crush – no like  _Becky_ – over the entire Cass situation and quickly scribbled it out.

"Dean!"

I looked up to see that there were several other students around the picnic area and that Chuck was headed towards me in ragged jeans and a rugby shirt, with a grin on his face.

"Hey, Chuck," I called back with a smile.

He came over and sat next to me. "Huh," He breathed after a second.

I fought the urge to roll my eyes at my quirky friend, "What is it?"

"It's just…I never noticed that your hair has little flecks of red in it before." He reached out his hand and ran his fingers through the spikes of my hair.

I chuckled as I batted his hand away, "Only when the sun shines on it a certain way."

Chuck continued to grin as he moved his eyes to the sky, "Beautiful day, isn't it?"

"Yeah," I agreed whole-heartedly.

"So what did you do yesterday?" He asked, his tone only slightly prying.

"Just started working on my essay for English," I shrugged, despite the fact that I'd actually finished it.

"Oh yeah," He chuckled, "That's due Friday, right?"

"Wednesday actually," I laughed.

"Oh," He frowned, "I guess I'll have to get to work on that tonight." He paused for a second to sigh before continuing, "I was going to ask you if you wanted to go out."

"Oh…" I blinked, taken by surprise, because seriously, why the Hell couldn't I have one pleasant conversation with anyone at this school without them asking me out?!

"Well…We could always go for a burger and then we could go to my place and do our essays together," He turned to me with a small hopeful smile.

"Chuck I…dude…" I trailed off awkwardly with an equally awkward smile. "I…I don't really think that that would be the best idea in the world."

"Why not?" He asked, his face falling as if he  _did_ think that it was the best idea in the world.

I couldn't help the way my thoughts instantly turned to Cass, but I couldn't exactly tell Chuck that, because despite the fact that Chuck was fully aware of my crush on Castiel, admitting to liking someone and telling someone else that you couldn't go out with them because of said liking of the original someone were two completely different things. "Okay," I spoke finally, "If you ever repeat what I'm about to say to anyone – and I don't just mean just in school, I mean  _ever_ – I will find you and I  _will_ kill you. Got it?"

Chuck nodded, his smile still in place.

"Okay, so, it's not a good idea because I that it would hurt Becky's… _feelings_ ," I grimaced at the horrid last word of my sentence.

Chuck stared at me as if I'd just spoken Latin, " _Becky_?"

"Dude, seriously?" I shook my head, "God, Chuck, are you friggin  _blind_?"

He seemed to think about it for a moment before his eyes widened, "Oh," He breathed, sounding dazed.

I looked down at my watch and seen that the bell would be ringing in a few minutes, "Look Chuck, I gotta get to class," I told him, instantly leaping at the chance to escape.

Chuck nodded slowly, "Sure."

"Bye, Chuck," I smiled, grabbing my things and heading for first period.

~o0o0o0o~

Later that day when I ran into Becky she instantly began chattering about her, Channing, and Lisa's plan to go dress shopping in Port Angelas that night and how I should come so that they could have a guy's opinion.

I sighed uncertainly when as she waited for my answer. On the one hand it would be good for me to get out of Forks, but on the other Lisa would be there…"Maybe," I concluded, "I'll have to ask my dad."

Becky accepted my answer and continued to chatter as we walked to lunch.

As we got closer to the cafeteria my mind turned to my plan of comparing the Cullen family with my new suspicions. I entered the Cafeteria in a state of euphoria unable to think of anything that didn't involve Castiel.

Once I glanced around the room however my good mood evaporated. I looked around again and my heart dropped further, there was no sign of Castiel or his family anywhere in the room. I sighed and continued to follow Becky, not even bothering to pretend that I was interested in what she was saying anymore, because I truly wasn't. The only thing I was interested in was Castiel. When I would see him again, when I would talk to him again, and when - if ever – I would be in his arms…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So short chapter, but hey an update! Please let me know what you think, comments really do help me get things updated faster :D


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cheers* Another chapter! So life's still Hell, and gotten slightly worse somehow (and I haven't even gone back to school yet), but this fic is helping me a lot, and I've gotten the next 9-10 chapters written already so chapters should be coming quick while I can!
> 
> A Special thanks goes out to Inferification for leaving me a comment, it really means a lot!
> 
> This chapter is basically just Dean going through Cass withdrawals and doing some bonding with Bobby, hope you enjoy!

**Being Gay And All**

The rest of the day passed in a slow bleak blur. After the final bell I told Becky that I would go to Port Angeles, even if it was just for a distraction. But instead of grinning as I expected her to, she smiled shyly and told me that she had to cancel because Chuck had asked her out. I congratulated her; genuinely happy for my friend and drove home in an even worse funk, because now I had nothing to distract me from the fact that Cass was still MIA.

I got home and finished all of my homework within an hour and a half, because seriously the last thing I needed was to fail a subject on top of everything else. After I'd finished I went to my computer and checked my emails. Naturally there was one from mom, asking me how everything was going, how I was doing and if I'd  _met_ anybody. I sighed typing out a reply and answering all of her questions as vaguely and evasively as I could, even going so far as to pretend there was no emphasis on the word 'met', simply telling her I'd met a lot of new pretty cool people.

Finally I hit send and glanced over at the clock, groaning at how ridiculously early it still was. With another groan, I pushed myself up from my chair and went downstairs. I flopped down on the couch and turned the TV on, flipping through channels until I landed on Face/Off. I smiled and started to enjoy myself until the moment John Travolta reminded me that the main bad guy's name was  _Cas_ tor.

I sighed in irritation and began flipping through the Channels again until I landed on a kid's movie. I watched it for a few minutes beginning to recall that I'd seen it before, but what was it called? I shrugged and settled back in, tossing the remote to the coffee table. Then another character entered – a ghost to be exact – and I remembered the ghost's name along with the title:  _Cas_ per. "You're kidding me right?" I asked the TV, sitting back up to grab the remote.

I flipped through all the channels again until I landed on another Nicolas Cage movie, it looked like a complete chick-flick, but obviously nothing else suitable was on so, what could it hurt? I smiled in relief when I discovered that the two leads were named Seth and Maggie, finally nothing to do with Cass! After about fifteen minutes I was in no way getting into or enjoying the movie when Nicolas Cage referred to his angel bestfriend as 'Cassiel.'

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" I sat up yet again, grabbing the remote and clicked the TV to the next channel which brought me to some B-rate CW drama that looked like it was about two gay brothers driving around the country killing ghosts. I shook my head at the terrible acting skills of the older brother, but kept watching a little longer because the younger brother was pretty hot. I made it through one episode and a second was starting when of course the next thing they had to deal with was a vampire. I let out a frustrated sigh, decided to turn it off all together before the older brother decided to have a boyfriend named full on Castiel on top of everything else.

I glared at the black screen for a minute as if it had personally offended me – which it pretty much had – before pulled my shirt off over my head and laid out on the couch, deciding to just bask in the warm light flooding in from the windows.

The next thing I was aware of was the sound of dad's cruiser in the driveway. I sat up with a jolt to see that all of the light was gone. "Crap," I mumbled, pulling my shirt back on as I realized that I must have fallen asleep. I looked around groggily with the sudden feeling that someone was in the house with me.

"Dad?" I asked, shakily jumping to my feet. There was no reply and I nearly ran around the corner into the hall, coming within an inch of running into Dad as he was stepping out of his boots.

"Little jumpy, ain't you?" He smiled, hanging up his gun belt.

"No," I defended, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. "Sorry that dinner's not ready…I sorta passed out on the couch."

"Don't sweat it, kid," He replied, "I wanted to catch up on the game anyway."

I sighed in relief and followed dad to the living room. I smiled at him, and happily settled back onto the couch to watch whatever 'game' he was talking about. It turned out to be a baseball game, which in all honestly wasn't my thing, but I stayed quiet and to my shock he switched the channel to some mindless sitcom. And despite my depression and the fact that he was missing one of his favorite sports we were happy and we both couldn't help but laugh way more than was necessary when one of the girls yelled at the rest of the office that they were all he bitches.

"Hey, Dad?" I started, turning to him as a commercial came on.

"Yeah?" He replied, getting up to grab a beer.

I waited for him to get back before continuing, "Becky and Channing are going dress shopping in Port Angeles tomorrow night for the dance and they mentioned wanting my help choosing…Do you mind if I go?"

"Becky Rosen?" He asked skeptically.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"But… _you're_ not buying a dress…are you?"

My eyes widened and I had to clear my throat, "No I'm not- I don't- I'm not even going to the dance! I'll be helping  _them_ find dresses. You know to give them a guy's perspective."

"They know that you're not exactly the best person to ask when it comes to how they look, right?" He asked, taking a swig of his beer.

I gave him one of Castiel's head-tilts, "Why's that?"

Dad shrugged, "I just thought, you know…being gay and all…"

I won't even deny it this time: I blushed as in cherry-fucking-red, blushed, "I- You- I uh- "

Dad burst out laughing, obviously pleased that he had gotten me to blush like a teenage girl, "Sorry, boy; I couldn't help it," He chuckled, taking another swig of beer.

"How do you even know that I'm…?" I bit my lip uncertainly before it hit me, "Mom."

He nodded, "Yep."

"And you…you're okay with…with your son being…not straight?" I gave him a skeptical look.

"Obviously," Dad rolled his eyes, "Now I hate chick-flick moments as much as the next Swan man, but I love you Dean. You're my son ain't nothing ever going to change that, you hear?"

I nodded, still biting my lip, only this time it was to hold back the tears that were threatening to leave my eyes (Christ I really was turning into Becky).

"Even if you plan on buying a dress with the girls tomorrow," He added good-naturedly.

"So that means that I can go?" I asked, hoping that the previous subject was finally over.

"As long as you're in before 10- it's a school night, Dean."

"We'll go right after school," I assured him. "Wait…You'll be fine getting your own dinner right?"

"Yes," He grumbled, turning back to the screen, "I fed and cleaned myself for seventeen years before you and your Marry Poppins ass showed up, I think I can handle one night."

"Honestly I'm still trying to figure out how you survived," I replied, fighting a grin, God I'd missed him while living with mom. "I can leave you sandwich stuff on the top shelf alright?"

"Idjit," He fired back with a fond smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there that is! Let me know what you think and I'll do my best to get the next chapter up soon!
> 
> And also the Third movie Dean watches is City of Angels which is an awesome movie perfect for making Destiel references throughout and the show Bobby and Dean watch together is Just Shoot Me.


	14. D.I.D. (Damsel In Distress)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry this took so long to get up, been crazy busy with things, life, people, performing, and being in a really off mood for the basically the entire last month…But now that I'm feeling better I only have one excuse…a very serious problem that goes by the name of *cue dramatic music* Candy Crush Saga. Anyways thanks everyone for reading and special thanks to Sarah and JiniZ for leaving me reviews!

**D.I.D. (Damsel In Distress)**

The next day was just as sunny as the last. I got to school with only a few minutes to spare and my heart did that stupid sinking thing again when I seen no sign of Castiel's obnoxiously yellow car. As they day progressed the stupid thing just kept sinking as Cass didn't show up in the cafeteria at lunch and as I sat through Biology Cassless.

After the last bell rang my day finally brightened when I found out that although she'd been invited, Lisa couldn't make it to Port Angeles with us. Once she'd updated me, Becky followed me home to drop of the Impala and then we headed to Channing's house.

The drive to Port Angeles passed by quickly with Becky talking nearly nonstop about how well her date with Chuck had gone and how she hoped that they would progress to their first-kiss stage by Saturday. And as Becky talked, I vowed to myself that I would stay in a good mood for the rest of the night, even if it was just for my friends' sakes.

As soon as we got to the city Becky took us to the biggest department store, hoping that they would have employees to tell us exactly what 'semi-formal' meant. Of course as soon as we found out the definition and were walking through the store the conversation turned to me.

"You've really never been to a dance?" Channing asked.

"No," I answered honestly, desperately wanting to switch the subject back to – and God help me for this one – Becky and Chuck's relationship.

"Didn't you ever go with you know…a boyfriend or something?" Becky pressed.

I bit my lip trying to come up with something to tell them that wasn't,  _I'm the only gay man alive who can't fucking dance, now drop it!_  "Well I never really had a boyfriend," I shrugged, "I didn't even go out that much."

"Well why not? I mean, you're hot!" Becky exclaimed.

"I never really felt the urge to ask anyone out and no one ever really asked me out," I replied honestly.

"People ask you out here," Becky reminded me as she looked through a rack labeled 'semi-formal', "And you tell them no."

"Well, you know, except for Lisa," Channing added almost inaudibly.

"What?" I asked, whipping my head around to look at her.

"I  _told_ you it wasn't true!" Channing half-whispered half-hissed in Becky's direction.

"What's not true?" I demanded, starting to get frustrated.

"Well…" Becky trailed off, "Lisa sorta told everyone that the two of you were going to prom together."

"That bitch said  _what_?" I hissed.

Becky and Channing just nodded.

My shock quickly turned to irritation, and all I wanted to do was plot how I was going to mutilate her body, but we'd made it too dress rack and I had work to do. "Okay…Fuck Lisa; let's just focus on the friggin dresses."

Becky nodded excitedly and her and Channing began looking through the store's midsized dress selection.

I sighed and sat down in a squishy chair next to the department's three-way mirror and tried to look like I wasn't pouting – because I seriously wasn't goddammit!

Becky pretty much instantly became torn between two dresses: one a long jet-black strapless that she was sure Chuck would love and the other a knee-high blue one with accents at the top that Becky insisted "made her boobs look good." I chuckled and told her to go with the blue one because it complimented her eyes.

Shortly after that Channing found a pale pink dress that we all voted fit her frame perfectly.

Then finally both the girls made 'double sure' that they had found the perfect dress I helped them put back the rejects and we moved onto shoes and accessories. But naturally the "Girl's Night" high couldn't last forever and pretty soon all of the enigma that was Cass came creeping back into me – and not in a sexy way! – bringing all the gloom and uncertainty I was feeling towards him back with it.

"Channing?" I started hesitantly while she was trying on shoes and Becky was a safe distance away in Jewelry.

"Yeah?" She smiled, looking up from the pink shoes that matched the color of her dress perfectly.

My chest tightened and I chickened out at the last minute, "Those are nice shoes; you should get them."

"You think?" She asked, her eyes sparkling as her smile widened. "I mean, even though they'll never match anything other than this one dress?"

"Why not?" I grinned, "I mean they're on sale and everything, girl." I cringed at my last statement, because  _Jesus!_ Could I have sounded a little more gay?!

Channing just smiled and slid the lids back on the boxes she wasn't getting.

I cleared my throat and tried again, "Um…Channing?"

"Yeah?" She smiled curiously.

"Is it normal for the Cullens, you know Cass-" I moved my eyes to the ground and quickly added the rest of his name, "-tiel's family to, you know, miss a lot of school?"

The smiled that she gave me instantly told me that I had failed miserably at my attempt to sound nonchalant. "Yes, when the weather's clear and dry they go backpacking or camping up in the mountains, even Dr. Cullen." Then she looked back to her shoes without so much as one of the million questions that Becky would have been firing at me if I'd asked her.

I was really starting to like hanging out with Channing…

~o0o0o0o~

After the girls had gotten everything they needed and the three of us had put all of their bags in the car, Becky brought up the idea of us taking a walk down by the bay before dinner.

"I'm good," I told her, "I think I'm gonna go try and find a record store."

"Oh, well we could just go with you," Channing suggested, "There's one right down the street."

"No, that's fine; we can just meet up at the restaurant in an hour or so." I smiled.

"Alright," Becky nodded, "Be careful."

"I will," I chuckled, "You guys have fun." I waved and headed in the direction Channing had gestured in.

I found the record store easily enough, but after a quick glance at its crystal and dream catcher filled windows I decided to avoid the embarrassment of going in asking the gray haired Indian woman behind the counter where the classic rock section was. I shook my head and began walking in the other direction in hopes of finding a normal record store.

As I wandered towards what I hoped was downtown I got lost in my head with my seemingly endless battle not to think about  _him,_ what Channing had said about him, and more than anything: trying to beat my hopes down for Saturday. Naturally as soon as I had succeeded I looked up and there was a yellow Mustang parked on the curb.

I groaned and stomped around the corner towards two more stores that I hoped where what I was looking for, but turned out to be a Real Estate office and a rundown repair shop. I sighed and looked down at my watch, seeing that it was still way too early to go back and find the girls. I ran my fingers through my hair a few times and took a deep breath in hopes of calming myself before continuing down the street and around another corner.

After a few more minutes of walking south I realized that I was walking in the wrong direction of downtown and that the only other people I seen on the streets were headed north. I sighed again for what felt like the millionth time and turned around what felt like the millionth corner to head east this time towards yet another corner that would take me back north, where I would hopefully find a record store.

As I got closer to the corner a group of four guys rounded it, walking my way as they laughed, joked and shoved each other around. I watched them carefully out of the corner of my eye as they got closer and noticed that they weren't much older than me, but definitely taller with much more muscular builds.

I swallowed nervously as they continued to get closer and scooted as close to the wall as possible so that they would have plenty of room to pass me.

"Hey there!" One of them called as they passed.

"Hi," I mumbled on reflex, glancing up to see that two of them had paused and the other two were slowing down. The one closest to me – a heavyset dark haired man, wearing an open grey flannel shirt, cut-off jeans, and sandals – looked to be the one who had spoken. He shifted towards me and I quickly looked away, walking faster down the street towards the next corner as their laughter filled the street.

"Hey, baby, wait up!" One of them called after me.

I ignored them, keeping my eyes down as my heart tried to pound its way out of my chest and turned the corner onto a strip of sidewalk running along the back of what looked like several old warehouses. Fucking great, just what I needed: A dark blank street to get raped on.

And as if I wasn't already feeling like a complete and utter D.I.D. the sky picked that moment to fill with clouds and nearly block out the setting sun. Fucking  _perfect._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you like and the next chapter should be up soon as I'm finally starting to be in a good mood again P.S. Please leave me reviews, they make my days brighter!
> 
> Oh and incase you were wondering I got the abbreviation for damsel in distress from the Disney film Hercules, I friggin love that movie like Dean loves pie!


	15. Vamp In A Yellow Mustang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long, what can I say, school projects are time and energy leaching bitches. Major thanks go out to Eriana, ambeedec29, and EmmaleeRose for leaving reviews and putting up with my inability to update in a timely manner, but good news *starts singing* School's out for summer! School's out forever! No more - Okay well at least not for the next 3 months which means: Me actually updating my shit!

**Vamp In A Yellow Mustang**

A single van passed by me and then the street was empty. I turned to glare at the van as it passed around the corner and caught sight of two men walking quietly about fifteen feet behind me.

I knew instantly that they were from the same group I had passed at the corner. My breath quickened and I began to walk even faster as my mind reeled. Maybe they were going to try and mug me. I contemplated just taking my wallet out and dropping it onto the sidewalk, but something inside of me told me that they wanted more than my money. Or maybe I was just being paranoid and they weren't even following me.

I finally reached the next corner, but immediately realized that it was a dead-end driveway. Great. I quickly turned and crossed to the other side of the street, hurriedly walking along its barbed wire fence border while listening for footsteps behind me. The footsteps were there, but sounded farther back than before. I chanced a brief glance over my shoulder and seen that they were close to thirty feet back now. I started to sigh in relief, but it was cut short when I realized that they were both staring straight at me.

I forced myself to stay calm and finally came into the view of another corner. As I got closer to it, two cars passed by on its street and I smiled slightly, hurrying around it gratefully…And skidded to a stop at the sight of the new street being just as barren as the last and lined with windowless walls. My breath hitched as I looked farther down and seen cars passing by rapidly on the next cross street…two blocks down…and being blocked off by the other two men from the group.

And then it hit me: I hadn't been followed…I'd been herded. "Son of a Bitch," I mumbled feeling like a complete and utter Jodie Foster wannabe as I made a run for the other side of the street. But it was too late because there were footsteps behind me again, louder and closer than ever.

"Hey, there you are, pretty boy!" One of their voices spoke up, and I knew it was the first dark-haired one.

I jumped at the sound of his voice, but kept walking, trying to ignore them.

"Yeah!" Yelled another one from behind me, "We thought we'd lost you there for a minute, but we just had to take ourselves a little detour!"

I slowed my steps then, realizing that I was getting too close to the two waiting in front of me. And that's when it hit me: I could scream just like every other D.I.D in the history of D.I.D.s. I was close enough to the bugger street that anyone walking by would hear me and instantly come to my rescue. I sucked in a breath and was preparing to let it out when I tripped over a piece of upraised concrete and fell flat on my face. I quickly scrambled to my feet and came face to face with the first guy who had spoken.

"Hey there, baby," He purred, stepping even closer.

"Stay the  _fuck_ away from me," I hissed, pushing him back a step.

"Aw, don't be like that now, pretty boy," Rasped another one, walking over to stand by his friend as the other two formed a circle around me.

"No, man, I like um feisty," Another spoke behind me, causing the others to laugh.

I turned back to the first one –assuming that he was the leader – and braced myself as every self-defense technique Dad had taught me over the years played through my head. Instantly I realized that there were very few and through extension how utterly screwed I was. I knew a few basic things, but with the build of the men surrounding me I would honestly only stand a chance against one – maybe two – of them at best…let alone four. In a nutshell I was fucked. And not in the good way, the good way being done by Casti- okay focusing on the impending doom.

I t calmly took another deep breath and was preparing to scream it out when a set of headlights were suddenly flying around the corner and almost hitting the leader head-on. Without hesitation I took the opportunity to dive out of the circle of men and ran towards the middle of the road, because this fucking car was going to stop dammit! But before I could even get directly in front of it, the yellow car was fishtailing around and skidding to a stop with the passenger's door flying open in my direction.

"Get in," A furious, gravelly voice commanded.

Instantly that voice –  _his_ voice – sank into me and washed all my fears away, even before I got into the safety of his car.

Still I froze for a split second trying to process what was happening. Was Castiel Cullen seriously coming to my rescue? I had heard of a Knight in Shining Armor, shit I'd even heard of a Retard in Tin Foil, but a Vampire in a Yellow Mustang? Never had I ever-

"Dean,  _now_."

I shook my head and jumped into his car, slamming the door behind myself. The second the door was closed, the tires were squealing as he flipped the car around so that it was straight again, nearly running over the four men in the process.

"Put your seatbelt on," He commanded.

I unclenched my hands from where they'd been holding onto the seat and put my seatbelt on with shaking hands as he sped off in the direction of the harbor, taking a handful of sharp turns and running several stop signs.

And yet, despite his disregard for driving safety I felt completely safe. I looked over to him after a moment and stared shamelessly at his face in pure relief and thankfulness. As I stared I studied his flawless features in the dim light, all the way from his amazing sex-hair to his perfectly stubbled jaw, soaking it all in greedily until I realized the look of shear anger clouding his face.

"Are you alright?" I asked, my voice coming out a hoarse whisper.

"No," He replied in a low, livid tone.

I sat in silence, my eyes never leaving his face and its blazing eyes until we came to a stop. I pulled my eyes away reluctantly, to see that we weren't in the town anymore.

"Dean?" He asked in a tight, measured tone.

"Yeah?" I cleared my throat, trying to smooth it out.

"Are  _you_ alright?" His eyes remained straight forward, but the utter fury was still more than clear.

"Fine," I replied, my voice cracking.

"Distract me," He prompted, "Please."

"I – wait, what?"

He exhaled sharply, his hands clenching the wheel, "Just…say something…anything as long as it's not silence."

"Um…" I trailed off trying to think of something that didn't sound completely stupid. "I'm planning on running over Lisa Braeden tomorrow when I get to school."

He squeezed his eyes shut and the corner of his mouth twitched, "Why?"

"Apparently she's telling everyone that I'm taking her to prom. So, maybe she's bat shit crazy, that or still somehow oblivious to the fact that I'm twirlier than a friggin party dress. Either way it's annoying the living shit out of me, so I figure that if I run her over – or at least take out her heels – she'll finally leave me the fuck alone…or at least be incapable of dancing.

"And then there's fucking Andy…" I rambled on, "Who still feels sorry for almost…well you know that whole story…so maybe I'll just run him down too while I'm at it."

"So that he can't escort you to prom either?"

"He said we were going to?!" I snapped.

"That was what I heard stated during Anatomy class, yes," Castiel nodded, sounding slightly more composed.

"Well then," I huffed, "I guess I'll have to move him to the top of my running over list: he can't take anyone anywhere if he's paralyzed from the waist down!" I swallowed my newfound anger and looked up to see that Castiel had finally opened his eyes, "Better?"

"Not exactly."

I waited for him to say more, but he only leaned back in his seat and stared up at the ceiling as if it had personally offended him. "What's wrong?" I prompted.

"In case you hadn't noticed Dean; I have a slight problem with my temper," His voice came out in a fierce whisper as he narrowed his gaze at the windshield. "It truly wouldn't be helpful to the situation for me to go back there and hunt down those filthy motherf – " He exhaled sharply, cutting off his sentence as he tried to regain control of his anger again. "Or at least that's what I'm trying to convince myself of."

"Oh," I breathed lamely, unable to come up with a better reaction. We sat in a tense silence for a few minutes before I glanced over to the clock and groaned. "It's almost seven. I was supposed to meet back up with Channing and Becky half an hour ago."

Without a word he started the engine and smoothly drove us back into town, barley breaking the speed limits at all. In no time we were pulling up in front of Little Italy. I looked out to see Becky and Channing walking in the opposite direction. "Son of a bitch," I mumbled, and my hand was on the door preparing to leave when it hit me that I hadn't mentioned to Castiel  _where_ I was supposed to meet the girls. "How did you know where to – " My sentence was cut off by the sound of his door opening. "What – where are you going?"

"I'm taking you to dinner," He replied before slamming his door.

I sighed, unhooking my seatbelt and climbing out of the car. Castiel was waiting for me on the sidewalk, looking down to where my friends were fidgeting along the street. "You should stop them before I have to find them too. I fear that if I were to run into your other friends along the way I would not be able to control myself this time."

A shiver went through my body at the sheer power in his voice, I swallowed and called out to my friends, waving when they turned around.

"Dean!" Becky nearly shrieked, rushing back in my direction with Channing. "We were so w – " He words died in her throat the second she seen who I was with. "What kept you?" She spoke slowly with a suggestive raise of her eyebrows.

"I got lost," I admitted, giving her a stern look. "And then Castiel showed up."

"Would it be acceptable if I were to join you?" He asked, giving my friends the full treatment of his sex voice and barely there smile.

Judging by their expressions they'd never received it before.

"I um…sure, we'd be…um, delighted!" Becky stuttered out. "Delighted!"

"Actually," Channing inserted, placing a hand on Becky's shoulder. "We already ate while we were waiting. Sorry, Dean."

"That's fine, I'm not really that hungry anyway."

"You require sustenance, Dean," Castiel stated, turning his gaze to me briefly before refocusing it on Becky. "Would it inconvenience you if I were to drive Dean home? That way you won't have to wait for him to finish his meal."

I glared at him half-heartedly as Becky tried to find and use her words.

"I um…guess?" She looked to me for help.

I winked, letting her know that it was alright because in all honesty, I wanted nothing more than to spend some alone time with Castiel so that I could finally question him.

"Alright then," Channing smiled, grabbing Becky's arm. "See you tomorrow Dean…Castiel." She waved and was pulling Becky down the street.

"Bye!" Becky called, giving me a look that meant she would be demanding all the details the next moment she seen me.

I turned to Castiel once they'd pulled away and tried again to regain some sort of authority, "I'm really not hungry, dude."

He walked up the steps to the restaurant and held the door open with an unreadable expression on his face. "Humor me?"

I sighed and entered the restaurant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there you go, hope you enjoyed, please, please, please give me some feedback either through review or PM and I will have the next chapter up within the week!


	16. Next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah that was more than a week, but what can I say? This summer has not been the muse stimulating, fanfiction super write that I expected it to be, anyways: enjoy!
> 
> Thanks to everyone who reads and leaves Kudos, and special thanks to JiniZ for the comments, you're awesome!

**Next?**

The restaurant was mostly empty and the hostess was with us in a matter of seconds, her eyes instantly glued to Castiel, with a look on her face that made me want to rip her unnaturally blonde hair right out of her head.

"A table for two please?" Castiel asked, his voice low again in what I had decided was his 'sex voice.'

The hostess eyed Castiel for another second before her eyes shifted to me, she narrowed them slightly and turned to grab our menus. "Right this way."

She led us out to the main dining room and stopped at a table with four chairs located in the middle of the room.

I was pulling out a chair to sit down when Castiel's arm caught mine. "Would it be possible for us to be seated somewhere a little more…private?" He asked, his sex voice in full swing.

"Of course," She replied with a tight smile, sounding just as shocked as I was feeling. She walked around a patrician and we followed after her, Castiel's arm still linked with mine.

"Better?" She sighed, gesturing to an empty ring of booths.

"Perfect," Castiel assured her, giving her an actual smiled as he released my arm.

She set our menus down in front of us, looking somewhat dazed. "Your…" She cleared her throat, "Your server with you in a…in a moment." She nodded, more to herself than us and was gone.

"You should really stop doing that," I grumbled, sitting down. "It's really not fair."

"Doing what?" He asked, sitting down across from me.

"Dazzling people like that!" I explained. "That chick is probably in the bathroom right now either hyperventilating or rubbing one out: probably both!"

Castiel's look of confusion deepened.

"Seriously?" I gasped in disbelief. "You  _have_ to know that you have that effect on people."

His head tilted and his eyes narrowed curiously, "I… _'dazzle'_  people?"

"You really haven't noticed, have you?" I smiled, slightly amused by his utter cluelessness.

"Do I…dazzle you?" He asked, ignoring my own question.

"All the friggin time," I confessed. "All it takes is those damn blue eyes of yours, that stupid there, but not  _really_ there smile and…mmm…" I shook my head, "And don't even get me started on your friggin sex voice."

His head tilted further, "I was not aware that my voice was in anyway related to the act of coitus."

I snorted, covering my mouth, "That's not – I mean sure I've thought about it while – but, no it's just a figure of speech. Like you know…like –"

Thankfully our server showed up and saved my ass.

She locked eyes with Castiel and smiled warmly as she flicked her hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. "Hello, I'm Amelia and I'll be your server tonight. What can I get you to drink?"

I glared daggers at her, not only because she was flirting with  _my_ Cass, but also due to the fact that she was completely ignoring me: another reasonably attractive man, two feet away from her.

"I'll take a coke," I snapped, forcing her attention to me.

Her eyes stayed on my for a moment, giving me a look that said,  _"Hey if it wasn't for Blue-Eyes I'd be all over you, but since he is…"_ before turning back to said pair of blue eyes.

"The same," Castiel nodded.

"I'll be right back with that," She smiled with a wink that Castiel completely missed because of the fact that he was looking at me ( _chalk one up for Dean Swan!)._

"What?" I asked after a solid minute of being stared at.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, his eyes burning into mine.

"I'm good," I replied, my voice coming out slightly breathless because of his intensity.

"You're not experiencing any dizziness…nausea…chills?"

"I gave him a confused look, "Should I be?"

"Yes, I'm surprised that you haven't gone into shock," He told me with his brow furrowed.

"Well, no…I – I'm good, really good," I said after I got over the fact that  _oh my God, Castiel Cullen actually cares if I go into shock!_ "I'm generally pretty good at repressing things."

"All the same, I'll feel better once you've eaten."

As if on cue the waitress reappeared with our drinks and a basket of breadsticks. "You ready to order?" She asked Cass, effectively shoving her boobs in his face as she set the bread basket down.

"Nothing for me thanks," He replied, folding his menu and handing it to her.

I grinned, noticing that his eyes never so much as glanced at her cleavage – and let me tell you the chick had  _a lot_ of cleavage going on there.

She sighed and turned unwillingly towards me, carefully popping her hip to display her other end to Castiel, "What can I get or you?" She asked, offering me a kind smile.

I glanced at the menu for the first time and read the first thing I seen, "I'll have the chicken and mushroom ravioli please."

She nodded and turned back to Castiel with coy smile and a lick of her lips, "Let me know if you change your mind: I'll be more than happy to get you  _anything_." Castiel ignored her completely, his eyes still on me, and she left with an indignant huff.

Castiel's eyes finally shifted to her and his expression shifted to confusion, "What did I do to upset her so?"

I snorted into my coke and his eyes moved back to me questioningly. "Seriously dude? You realize that she thinks that you think that she's not pretty now, right?"

"I hadn't particularly noticed her appearance either way," Castiel told me honestly.

"Seriously?" I asked in disbelief. "Are you blind? I mean, I'm gay and I noticed that she was friggin hot!" The moment the words had left my mouth I bit my lip.  _Shit._ "Sorry. I didn't mean to snap, I just don't like hot people looking at you."  _Fuck!_ I snapped my mouth shut and began drinking my coke to prevent myself from digging myself into an even deeper hole.

"I see," Castiel nodded, not sounding mad or weirded out my outburst at all.

I finished my drink and a chill ran up my spine from the cold.

His eyes focused on mine with concern, "Are you cold?"

"I just drank my coke too fast," I shrugged, trying and failing to suppress another shiver.

"Don't you own a jacket?" He asked in clear disapproval.

"Of course I do!" I defended, looking to my side. "I just…forgot it in Becky's car."

Castiel stood up then, shrugging gracefully out of his coat and I noticed for the first time how muscular he was under his tan trench coat. Not bulky over-the top Arnold Schwarzenegger status muscle, but the firm, lean, perfect-to-run-your-tongue-over kind. I was brought out of my daze by him standing in front of me with his jacket held open. "Thanks," I sighed, not even bothering as I stood and slipped into the trench coat. Instantly I inhaled the smell of it and had to suppress a groan. God, Castiel's coat smelled fucking amazing! Like vanilla, and cinnamon, and Axe and…Heaven. I shifted it around, pulling it straight and smiled cockily, "How do I look?"

"That shade of green looks lovely with your eyes," He spoke slowly, his eyes never leaving mine.

I looked down at the small piece of green flannel showing at my neck and tried to force myself not to blush. Naturally I failed…again. Finally I looked up as he pushed the bread basket towards me. "I'm really not gonna go into shock you know."

"You should though," He sighed, sounding unsettled. "Any normal human being would and yet you don't even seem shaken." He stared into my eyes again and my heart nearly stopped. Jesus his eyes were blue tonight; bluer than I'd ever seen them before.

"I just feel really safe…not just now, but whenever I'm with you," I shook my head embarrassed, could I have sounded any more like a chick?"

His brows furrowed and he shook his head as a frown over took his face, "This is becoming more complicated than I had planned," He whispered to himself.

I picked up a breadstick and slowly ate it as a gauged his expression. Obviously he wasn't pleased with something. "Usually you're in a lot better of a mood when your eyes are this blue," I offered, trying to distract him from whatever he was thinking about.

"What?" He asked sounding shocked.

"You're always more of a dick when your eyes are less blue, so that's when I expect you to act like this." I cleared my throat, not completely comfortable with admitting to looking at his eyes so much. "I actually kind of have a theory about that going."

His eyes narrowed, "More theories based upon popular culture references that I'm not going to understand?"

"No…not exactly," I spoke slowly. "It's not based on a comic book if that's what you're asking…But it's not exactly something I came up with all by myself either."

"And?"

Of course the waitress chose that moment to show up with my food and I realized that we'd been leaning closer and closer to each other across the table. I straightened up and forced a smile as she set my dish in front of me with a forced smile before turning to Castiel. "Did you change your mind, Sweetie? You want  _anything_?"

"No thank you," He spoke sounding almost uncomfortable from her closeness. "More soda?"

"Sure," She picked up our empty glasses and walked away.

"You were saying?" Castiel prompted.

"I'll tell you on the ride home… _if_ …" I trailed off.

"You have conditions?" His brows raised and his voice suddenly had an ominous tone to it.

"I just have a few more questions that I want answered, that's all."

"Of course."

Amelia was back then, setting two fresh cokes down for us before silently disappearing.

I began drinking one and he sighed, sounding frustrated, "Go ahead: ask."

"Why are you here? In Port Angeles I mean?" I took another drink, waiting for him to answer.

Cass looked down, folding his lean hands together on the table and looked up at me from beneath his eyelashes. He licked his lips and spoke his next word slowly, "Next?" And the he picked up his coke, chugging it down as I had in what I assumed was a nervous gesture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's that, please leave me some feedback and I will try to update soon. And I actually should 'cause I'm getting back into this and the next like 9 chapters are already written and just need to be typed up!


	17. All Final Destination Status And Shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I meant to have this up like a month ago, but them my teen angst bullshit got in the way yet again, this time coming in the form of the girl I loved dumping me in the middle of County Fair/Carnival week, at the Fair/Carnival because she realized she didn't nor could she ever love me back –despite telling me countless times that she did- rendering me incapable of doing much else than sleeping, crying and cooking for the past 3 weeks. But enough about me and on to thanking you guys for leaving comments and being super patient with my angsty ass: Special thanks this chapter go out to JiniZ and batgirlonawafflerampage(and also thanks for the beta offer I shall keep that in mind :D)

**All Final Destination Status And Shit**

**"** But that one's the easiest!" I complained.

"Next," He repeated.

I sighed in frustration, unrolling my silverware and stabbing ravioli with unnecessary force. I chewed it slowly, giving myself time to choose my next question. "The ravioli's pretty good," I diverted, "Want a bite?"

He looked at me skeptically for a moment. "I don't have a fork," He deadpanned.

I rolled my eyes, forking another piece of pasta and holding it out in front of his mouth. He slowly parted his lips and wrapped them around my fork – and  _God_ how I wished that my fork was my something else. He chewed the food carefully, taking a sip of coke when he was done. "Well?"

"I prefer Cheese Burgers," He replied.

I chucked, nodding, "Yeah, me too." I was silent for a while before I figured out my question. "Let's say – you know hypothetically – that someone could know exactly what everyone around them was thinking – like read their minds and stuff – but all except for a few anomalies of course."

"Just one actually," He corrected. "Hypothetically."

"Alright…with one exception then." I bit back a smile, completely thrilled that he was playing along. I swallowed, forcing myself to act neutral. "How does that work exactly? Does it have limitations and what are they? How would that someone find…someone else at exactly the right time? How would they know that they're in trouble?" I looked up at him from my pasta, hoping that my questions hadn't been too convoluted to understand.

"Hypothetically?" He verified.

"Well," Cass started, "If that… _someone_  –"

"Let's call him 'Edward'," I suggested.

"Edward," Castiel nodded, sounding slightly puzzled by the name I'd chosen. "If Edward had been paying attention, the time would not have had to be quite so exact." He sighed. "Honestly, Dean, only you could get into so much trouble in such a small town. In fact I'm almost certain that you would have disrupted this town's crime statistics for the next decade if I had not arrived when I did."

"I thought we were speaking hypothetically," I snapped back.

"We were," He sighed. "Shall I give you a code name as well?"

"How did you know?" I asked, leaning forward again.

His face became pained as if he were having an internal battle. He locked eyes with me and kept them there while he was making the decision of whether or not to lie to me.

"You can trust me, Cass," I muttered, reaching my hand out to rest on both of his where they were neatly folded on the table. The instant out skin touched a hot-cold spark shot up my arm and into the rest of my body and Castiel stiffened, slowly pulling away. I retracted my hand with a defeated sigh.

"I don't believe I have a choice in the matter any longer," He whispered, "I…I was wrong in my assumptions – you're much more intelligent than I gave you credit for."

"And here I was thinking that you were always right," I huffed sarcastically.

"I used to be," He mumbled, shaking his head, "I was also wrong in assuming you were an accident magnet." I smiled, but it dropped instantly with his next words: "You're actually a magnet for trouble in general. I've come to see that if there is anyone or anything within a ten mile radius that is even remotely dangerous, it will inevitably find you."

"So…" I trailed off, trying to get the meaning behind his oblivious insult, "I'm guessing that you put yourself into that category?"

"Obviously," He nodded, his face hardening.

I sighed, reaching my hand out again to brush my fingers over the back of his hand and marvel at the burning hot/freezing cold sensation that rocked my body and smiled at him. "Thanks…That – that's the second time tonight," I explained.

His eyes looked down at our touching hands in understanding. "Let's not try for three, agreed?" His face was soft, but his voice was stern.

"No promises," I smirked, slowly removing my hand.

He sighed, sounding vaguely frustrated as he slid his hands off the table to rest in his lap. "I followed you here…to Port Angeles," He admitted and began speaking in a rush, " I've never before tried to keep one specific person alive and I must admit that it is ten times as difficult as I ever imagined it to be. However I've come to the conclusion that it's just you that's hard to keep alive. I mean, every other human being on the planet seems to make it through the day just fine, so it must be just a you thing." He paused and I found myself feeling a certain pleasure from the fact that he had been following me.

"Did you ever consider that maybe my number was just up that first day with the van? And now you're just dicking around with fate, trying to put a reaper out of its job all … Final Destination status and shit?"

He watched me curiously, "I don't understand that reference, but either way, no. I'm assuming that your number was up far before we even met."

My mind went back to the first day we met. His cold stares, the way –

"You remember?" He asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"Yes, I remember."

"And yet, here you are," He breathed in disbelief.

"Yes, Cass, I'm here. And I'm here because of you." I paused, leaning forward and putting as much intensity into my next words as I could. "I'm here, because somehow when I was in trouble today, you knew exactly where to find me. Now tell me: How?"

He pressed his full lips together, trying to make a decision again. His eyes shifted down to my nearly full plate than ran back up my face to my eyes. "You eat and I'll talk," He proposed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is pathetically short, but it's an update and I'll have another soon hopefully. Leave me some comments and I will be forever grateful (and also mention you in the Authors Note )


	18. Insert Needle Being Jerked Off Of A Record Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit do I suck…but so has life. What matters though is that here I am, 3 break ups, 2 years, and 1 hell of a first year of college later, ready and determined to get this story and all my others finished! Thanks to those who left me feedback and I apologize for keeping you hanging. Your reward: An extra-long chapter.

** Insert Needle Being Jerked Off Of A Record Here **

I grinned and scooped up a bite of food. "Alright, Cass: talk," I prompted through a mouthful of pasta.

"It was very difficult –more difficult than it should have been at least – to keep track of you. Generally once I've heard someone's mind I can find them again rather easily." He paused giving me a weird look and I realized I had frozen with my half-full mouth gaping open. I quickly swallowed and took another bite, gesturing for him to keep going.

"I was listening to Becky, keeping tabs on her, but not carefully as I could only stand being in her mind for so long – not to mention the fact that as I said, only you could get into trouble here – so I didn't notice when you left right away. When I realized that you were no longer with her and Channing, I went looking for you at the record store. I looked into the owner's mind and seen that you hadn't gone in, that you'd headed south. I knew that you'd have to turn around sooner or later so I simply waited for you while searching through the minds of people on the streets to see if anyone had seen you so that I would at least know where you were. Despite the fact that I had no reason to worry I couldn't help but feel very…anxious." His face was only becoming more and more lost in thought as he stared past me.

"I started to drive in circles, listening for any sign of you. Then the sun started setting and I was about to get out and track you on foot when…" He trailed off, his teeth clenched together in sudden anger as he tried to contain himself.

"When…?" I whispered as he continued to stare at something over my head.

"I heard what they were thinking about you," He growled, his face darkening. "I saw your face in his mind." Suddenly he was leaned forward on the table, one elbow supporting him as he covered his eyes. "It was very…difficult…more so than you could ever imagine to just leave them there alive and breathing while I took you away…The things I seen in their minds. The things that they were planning to do to you…The _ways_ that they were planning to touch your body, I –"

"Hey," I whispered, pulling his hand away from his face on impulse and holding it in mine until I got him to open his eyes to look into mine. "They didn't do any of those things to me, thanks to you." I gave his hand a squeeze that I hoped was reassuring before reluctantly releasing my grip. To my shock he held onto my hand for a few more seconds, slowly tracing the veins in the back of my hand with his thumb before gently placing it on the table.

"I could have let you go with Becky and Channing," He whispered, his eyes on the table, "But I was afraid that if I was alone I would go back for them and…" He let out a shuddery breath.

I leaned back in my seat, watching him as I processed what he had said. His face was still cloudy and distant and his face looked like it had been carved from ice-cold stone.

Finally he looked up, his eyes searching for mine and locking them together before speaking, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah," I nodded, glad that we had the hour long ride home to continue our conversation.

The waitress showed up a second later and handed him a small leather folder, "Sure there's nothing I can get you?" She asked. Damn this chick really wasn't giving up was she?

Cass shook his head, slipping a bill into the folder and giving it back, "No thank you," He told her, his voice still lower and rougher from our conversation. "And don't worry about the change."

"S-sure," She stuttered out, accepting the folder. "You have a nice evening now." She winked at him and was twitching her hips out of the room.

Castiel's eyes never left me during the entire exchange and I had to suppress a manic smile as we got to our feet.

He walked close behind me as we headed to the door, but was careful not to actually touch me. I recalled Becky telling me how close her and Chuck were to their first-kiss-stage and sighed. Cass seemed to hear me and looked up curiously. I ignored the look and forced my eyes to remain on the sidewalk as we continued towards his car, thankful for the fact that he was seemingly unable to read my thoughts.

Cass opened my door for me, closing it softly behind me. Once he was inside the car he started the engine and turned the heater on high for me. I slowly settled into the combined heat of his car and trench coat, inhaling the heavenly scent from his jacket every time his eyes turned to the road.

Castiel pulled into traffic and instantly flipped the car around to get on the freeway. "You're turn," He ordered.

~o0o0o0o~

"Can I ask one more?" I pleaded, trying not to sound whinny.

"One," He sighed, his lips pressed together in a cautious line.

"So…You said that you knew I hadn't gone into the record store, and I get that you got that from doing the whole mind reading thing to the chick in there, but…how did you know that I headed south?"

His eyes instantly snapped away from me to the road.

"Come on, Cass, I thought that we were past this whole evading things phase," I grumbled.

That earned me an almost smile along with his answer, "I followed your scent," He admitted reluctantly.

I nodded, filing the piece of information away in my memory warehouse for later. "And then you never answered my first question," I reminded him.

"Which was…?"

"How does the whole mind reading thing work to start with? Can you read anyone's mind? Anywhere? Can everyone in your family do it? How does it work?"

"You realize that that's more than one question, correct?"

I stayed silent waiting for him to answer the question(s).

"It's just me," He started. "And no it's not anyone anywhere. I have to be relatively close, but the more familiar I am with one's mind, the farther away I can hear them from. It's usually a bit like being in a hall full of people – a constant hum or buzzing of voices – until I focus in on one and just hear them

"Most times I just turn it off completely – it's very distracting. It's also much easier to act 'normal' when I'm not accidentally answering someone's thoughts instead of their spoken words."

"So…why can't you hear me then?"

"I don't know," He murmured, glancing over at me. "My only theory is that perhaps your mind works differently in some way. As if your thoughts are playing on AM and I'm only tuned in to FM."

My jaw dropped. "My mind is… _different_?" I breathed. "Like I'm some kind of freak?"

Cass actually smiled at that although it held a bitter tone behind it, "I hear voices in my head and _you're_ the freak." He shook his head. "Either way, it's just a theory…Which brings us back to yours."

I sighed, trying to decide where to begin.

"As I recall you made it clear that we had evolved past all of these juvenile evasions."

"I'm not eva –" My eyes landed on the speedometer and nearly bugged out of my head. "Jesus Christ, Cass!!!"

"What is it?" He asked startled.

"You're going over a hundred miles an hour! Slow down before you wrap us around a friggin tree!"

"We're fine, Dean," Cass soothed. "I always drive at this speed." He turned to give me a reassuring half-smile.

"Keep your eyes on the road and _slow down_ ," I hissed.

He sighed and let off so that we were going about 80 MPH. "Satisfied?"

"Barely."

"Continue," He promoted.

"I was explaining to you that I wasn't evading your question…I just don't know where to start."

He nodded seeming to understand. "How about you start with where your theory started?"

Okay, I could work with that. "I was at the beach with an old friend…his dad is a Quileute elder…and we went for a walk and he told me some old tribe legends."

Castiel froze, his eyes flicking over to me as they filled with dread. "Tribe legends?" He asked with a tone of impending doom.

"Yeah, and well…your family came up and after some research I think that I finally know what you are."

Castiel sighed, his head dropping. "Just say it, Dean," He rasped, his hands tightening on the wheel. " _Say_ _it_."

My throat tries to close, but I forced it open with the one and only word that had been buzzing through my head since Castiel mentioned my theory, "Vampire."

…………..

As for what happened next…well let's just say *please insert needle being jerked off of a record here*

"What?" He asked his eyes on me and ignoring the road completely now.

"Vampire?" I repeated uncertainly.

"Vampire?" He asked, shaking his head.

"Yes," I whispered. "The legends fit… _all_ of them."

His expression turned contemplative, "I suppose it's not too farfetched from what I am when you truly think about it."

"So…you're not a vampire?" I asked feeling like a complete idiot, but wanting to be sure.

"No, I'm a…" He trailed off, several expressions flitting across his face as if he were trying to plan his next move very carefully. "Fuck it," He whispered softly. "Alright…so I'm not a vampire, _but_ many legends about vampires more likely than not came from what I am." He fell silent again.

God was this guy trying to be friggin dramatic?! I glanced up at his face to see his brow furrowed slightly as I watched them. Nope, he was just being Cass. "So, uh, you planning on telling me what you _are_?"

"If you wish, I suppose that it wouldn't make the situation any worse…"

"Come on Cass, don't leave a guy hanging here, buddy."

He swallowed, his forehead finally smoothing out. "I'm an angel of the Lord."

I snorted. "Good one, man, but serious; tell me, I won't flip out."

"I was being serious, Dean. I'm an angel of the Lord… A seraph of Heaven…Servant and warrior to God…or at least I used to be. Now I suppose the laymen's term for my kind would be 'fallen angel'."

My mouth fell open. Holy fucking shit, he was serious, he actually believed he was an angel. And even crazier I was believing that he was too. "How um…exactly um…?"

"As punishment for disobeying orders we fall and are cursed with remaining in the shadows and feeding off of…souls…through the blood of his other creations. As I said it really isn't too far off from your theory." His face suddenly became open and scarily vulnerable. "Us once loved, adored, _worshipped_ even, creatures have been turned into monsters. Cast out of Heaven by our own family. Our brothers, sisters…Father."

"So…basically, you guys pissed God off so he ripped your wings off, threw your asses down to earth and cursed you to either drink blood or die?"

Castiel nodded slowly, but then shook his head. "No it's…it's more of a burning really, versus ripping…but other than that, yes."

"What an asshole." I reached over to rest my hand over the one he had on the shifter. "I'm so sorry, Cass. To be disowned like that, to lose all of your family in the blink of an eye…I just –"

"It's fine, Dean," Cass interrupted, though he didn't remove my hand from his. "I have a family. Gabriel and I fell around the same time, it took us a while to find each other for good, but since we did…I have never been without family."

"Can I…you know, ask questions?"

"Of course," Cass told me with a small smile, flipping his hand over so that our fingers loosely laced with one another.

"Is the whole, 'vampires' turning humans into 'vampires' thing true?"

"Start lighter maybe," He averted, his hand tensing up in mine.

"How did you fall?"

"Another time maybe."

I sighed, "Alright _fine._ How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"How long have you been seventeen?" I asked with an eye roll.

"My vessel has been seventeen for…let's just say a while."

I gawked at him in confusion, "Your ves – another time…Um, so you said you guys are 'forced to remain in the shadows' does that mean that you like, you know, burst into flames when sunlight touches you?"

"That's a myth," Cass said with an actual smile. "Though light does reveal that we are different –which you will undoubtedly see at some point – but it does not physically harm us in any way."

"Good to know," I grinned and added in a teasing tone, "So you guys sleep in coffins?"

"No, we do not sleep in them…although Gabriel will replace certain pieces of furniture with coffins on occasion." I laughed and he continued to smile for a moment, "I – I can't sleep," He added somewhat hesitantly.

"Like at all?" I asked in shock.

"It is not required…many of my family members find it rather relaxing so they engage in it, but I…never," He whispered the last word and fell silent for a long stretch of time before speaking in a low, hard voice, "You do realize that you haven't asked the most important question, correct?" His eyes turned to me and I was instantly lost in pools of blue.

I blinked, trying to regain some form of a thought process. "And which one is that? I'm uh, kinda blank here."

Cass tilted his head slightly, glancing my way one last time, then returning his focus to the road. "You aren't concerned about our diet?"

"Oh…I forgot about that one," I mumbled, more to myself than Castiel.

"Yes, I figured as much," He stated in a bleak tone. "Don't you want to know where my family and I obtain our food?"

I flinched at his tone, but forced myself to keep talking, "Well, Sammy he…he mentioned something about that."

"And what did he tell you exactly?'

"He said that you guys don't, you know, hunt people. He said that your family wasn't dangerous because you only fed off of animals."

"He said we weren't dangerous?" He asked skeptically.

"Well, not exactly. Sam said that you and your family aren't _supposed_ to be dangerous to us, but that his tribe still doesn't want you guys on their land, just in case." Castiel remained silent, his eyes fixed on the road ahead of us. "So was he right? About the not hunting people thing?" I pressed, fighting to keep my voice as even as possible.

"The Quileutes have a long memory," He whispered. "But they are right to keep their distance from us, we're still dangerous."

"I don't understand," I sighed.

"We try," He explained slowly. "We are generally very good, but sometimes we make mistakes. For example: Me allowing myself to be alone with you."

"This is a mistake?" I asked praying that Castiel wouldn't be able to hear the hurt in my voice.

"An incredibly dangerous one," He whispered, untangling his hand from mine so that my hand fell limply next to me on the seat.

We remained silent long enough for me to realize that with the way he was speaking it was completely possible that I would never have a chance to be like this with him again and decide that I wasn't going to waste another second. "Tell me more," I asked, my voice hovering on the edge of desperation.

He glanced over at me. "What more do you wish to know?"

I cleared my throat, "Tell me why you hunt animals instead of humans," I suggested my voice still tinged with anxiety as I definitely _did not_ have to fight back the tears that were definitely _not_ trying to from in the corners of my eyes.

"I don't _want_ to be a monster," He sighed in a low voice.

"But…? Animals…they aren't the same are they? They aren't enough?"

"Personally," He paused for a moment before continuing, "I would compare it to a human living on tofu and non-fat almond milk. Gabriel likes to call us vegetarians. Essentially, it keeps us strong enough to resist human blood…most if the time." His voice dropped, "Sometimes it is much harder than others."

"Is it difficult for you now?"

"Yes," He whispered.

"But you're not _hungry_." I stated confidently.

"What makes you say that?"

"Your eyes. They tend to be lighter – washed out – when you're hungry."

"You're very observant, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am." I grinned as he turned and gave me a small smile. I stayed quiet for a minute, filing that smile away in my memories. "Were you hunting with Balthazar this weekend?"

“Yes.” He paused for a second as if contemplating whether or not to say more. “I didn’t want to leave, but it was necessary. I find that it is a bit easier to be around you when I’m not thirsty.”

“Why didn’t you want to leave?”

“I can’t truly explain why it is, but being away from you, it makes me feel…anxious.” He sighed. “I wasn’t joking when I asked you to try not to fall into the ocean or get hit by a truck. To be honest, after seeing what could have happened tonight, I’m surprised that you made it through the weekend unscathed. The possibility of something happening to you tormented me the entire time I was away. I believe that I honestly started to grate on Balthazar’s nerves after a while…It was a long three days.”

“Three days? I thought you just got back today?”

“We got back on Sunday.”

“Then why weren’t you guys at school?” I asked, becoming slightly frustrated.

“The sun was out,” He explained. “As I said I’ll show you the effect the sun has on our kind sometime.”

I smiled at that, because the promise of sometime meant that he was actually planned on talking to me again, _and_ showing me himself in the sun! “You could have called, you know,” I offered in a much better mood.

He gave me a puzzled look, “But I knew you were safe.”

“Well, yeah, but _I_ didn’t know if _you_ were okay, or where you were…I –“ I hesitated, dropping my eyes to my lap.

“You what?” he pressed, his voice low and compelling.

“I didn’t like it.” I admitted. “Not seeing you. I mean it makes me…It makes me anxious too.”

He stayed silent. I slowly glanced up to see that his face was a mask of pain. “This is wrong,” He whispered. “It’s one thing for me to feel that way, but something entirely different for you to become this… _involved._ ” He turned his anguish filled eyes back to the road and spoke in a low, urgent voice, “It’s wrong Dean. I am dangerous, Dean, and you have to grasp that.”

“No,” I shot back instantly, fully aware that I was behaving like a pouting child.

“I’m being serious,” Cass growled.

“So am I! I told you Cass: it’s too late for me to start giving a shit about what you are. I don’t care!”

“Never say that!” He snapped.

I bit my lip hard enough to draw blood, just to keep the pathetic whimper that threatened to escape my throat in. He had no idea how much those words hurt. How could he when he obviously didn’t feel the same in that department? I kept my eyes on the road ahead of u and tried to push my emotions back down.

“What are you thinking about?” He asked, his voice still low and raw.

I shook my head and tried to ignore the feeling of his eyes on me.

“Are you crying?” He inquired, his voice an odd mix of confusion, concern, and applaud.

I touched my cheek and realized that, yes, the moisture that had been bubbling up in my eyes had finally spilt over against my will. I quickly wiped the tears – the fucking traitors that they were – away on the sleeve of Castiel’s coat. “No,” I lied, my voice cracking.

His hand lifted from the steering wheel and was a fraction of an inch away from my knee when it stopped and moved back to its previous location. “I apologize Dean,” He whispered, his words laced with regret and apology for more than just his words.

I remained silent, allowing the darkness of the night to slip by.

“Tell me something,” He spoke slowly, his voice straining to be lighter.

“Yeah?” I croaked back.

“Earlier, just before I came around the corner, what was going through your head? I could understand your expression, you didn’t look frightened at all, you looked as if you were concentrating on something of great importance.”

“I was trying to remember self-defense techniques. I was gonna smash at least one of their faces into their skulls before they got a hand on me.”

“You were preparing to fight them?” He asked sounding genuinely upset and concerned. “You didn’t consider just making a run for it?”

“I did consider that, yes…but I kind of have this problem of falling flat on my face when I try to run…so I um, decided against that.”

“Screaming for help?”

“I was working up to that yeah, but then you showed up.”

“You were right,” He sighed shaking his head. “I do fear that I am fighting against fate herself trying to keep your heart beating.”

I sighed as we passed the Forks city limits sign and quickly looked over to Cass. “Am I going to see you tomorrow?”

“Yes,” He spoke slowly with a small smile. “I’ll save you a seat at lunch.”

I grinned at the flutter is words sent through my body. A moment later we were stopped in front of my house, but I made no move to get out of the car yet. “Do you promise that you’ll be at school tomorrow?”

“Yes Dean, I promise.”

I nodded and slipped his jacket off my shoulders, inhaling its scent one last time. “I’d keep it till tomorrow but my dad might get a little suspicious.”

“Right.”

I carefully handed him the jacket, deliberately brushing our hands together and to my shock Castiel took my hand in his and held it there. “Dean?” he spoke in a serious, insistent tone.

“Yeah?” I asked leaning unintentionally closer as I tightened my grip on his hand, loving the hot and cold sensation of his skin.

“Can you promise me something?”

“Anything.”

“Stay out of the woods alone. I’m not the most dangerous thing there is out there.” He tightened his hand almost painfully around mine before releasing it.

I shuddered gently but nodded. “As you wish,” I smiled. “I’ll see you tomorrow,” I whispered, finally opening the door.

“Tomorrow…And Dean?”

I turned back to him to see that he had leaned over to my side, leaving barely an inch between our faces…and that was the moment my heart stopped.

“Sleep well,” He whispered, his breath gently blowing against my face and _God_ it smelled just like his jacket minus the Axe.

I blinked completely dazed, and as if I wasn’t already out of it enough, he was leaning closer and his lips were brushing my cheek, and across my nose to my other cheek. I opened my eyes not having been aware of closing them, to see him leaning away, his eyes downcast as he bit his lower lip.

Finally I regained some form of brain function and scrambled out of the car, using it’s frame as support. I slowly stumbled up to the house and leaned against the front door, still slightly dazed as I watched him drive away. “Fuck…” I breathed in disbelief of what had just happened.

The next thing I was aware of was the door disappearing from behind me and having to catch myself on the door frame. “Son of a bitch!” I cursed losing my grip and falling backwards into the house.

“Good to see you too sunshine,” Dad chuckled holding out his hand and helping me back to my feet. “What were you doing out there in the cold?”

“Uh…air?”

He shook his head, closing the door and heading for the living room, “Idjit.” I followed him in and he sat down on the couch, turning his baseball game back on. “Have fun?”

“Yeah, um…They both found some really pretty dresses, and shoes and stuff and…yeah, good night,” I rambled, fully aware that I sounded high on more than just life.

“You alright there boy?”

“Yeah, just tired.”

“Alright, well maybe you should go lay down or something then.”

“Yeah…” I agreed. “I just…I’m gonna call Becky real quick first.”

He gave me a curious look, turning off his game again. “Didn’t you just get out of her car?”

My face and mind went completely blank; no I had just gotten out of – oh. “Yeah – Yeah I did,” I hurried on, “But I forgot my jacket in there and I’ll need it at school tomorrow.”

“Alright,” Dad nodded skeptically. “Just give her a minute to get home first.”

“Right,” I agreed, walking into the kitchen where I instantly fell into my chair. My head spun and I wondered whether or not I was finally going into shock. I shook my head quickly to clear my thoughts and was in the process of getting a grip on myself when the phone rang. I jumped and scrambled to answer it as quickly as possible. “Hello?”

“Dean?”

“Hey Becky, I was just getting ready to call you. Can you bring my jacket to school for me tomorrow? I think I left it in the back of your car.”

“Totally, sure, of course…So um, did you make it home alright?”

I rolled my eyes, “Yes.”

“You have to tell me what happened! _Everything_!”

“Tomorrow,” I promised.

“Bobby’s there isn’t he?” She asked, dropping her voice just to safe.

“Yeah, you too, I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

She giggled for a moment before composing herself with a breathless sigh, “Alright, but if I’m waiting that long, it better be good.”

“Goodnight Becky.”

I hung up the phone and headed upstairs to get ready for bed as my mind continued to whirl around everything that had happened in the past few hours. Halfway through brushing my teeth I realized that I was freezing cold. I quickly turned on the shower and climbed into the hot water with my toothbrush. The second I finished up with my teeth my body decided to let me know just how nice the hot water felt. I looked down at my steadily growing erection and sighed because as much as I hated to admit it, I was honestly feeling too exhausted to jerk off. Especially with all the stress Cass being in my life was causing. At the thought of Cass my dick gave a near painful throb, letting me know that it had been _way_ too long since I’d last gotten myself off.

I debated it for a moment before finally just taking it into my hand and moaning at the relief. My eyes slipped closed and my mind was instantly filled with images of Cass as the sounds of my quiet moans and wet flesh filled the bathroom. Cass laid out spread-eagle on my bed, begging me to fuck him. Cass bobbing his mouth up and down on my dick while jerking himself off. Cass grabbing my hips and lining himself up to fuck me as deep as he could.

I choked on a moan, resting my forearm on the wall for support as I allowed my mind to be over taken by thoughts of all things Cass, from his eyes, and lips, to what his moans would sound like, to the electric feeling his touch sent through my body and how that would feel wrapped tight and hard around my – and then I was coming shooting harder than I had in years against the shower wall with a ragged moan. My vision went white as I continued to stroke myself to the thought, wave after wave of pleasure hitting me until I had to wonder if my orgasm was ever going to end and if I ever wanted it to for that matter. Finally with one last shudder I let go of myself and collapsed forward against the shower wall.

I fumbled for the water nob and turned the water off just as it was starting to run cold. I climbed out on trembling legs, wrapping myself in a towel as I headed for my room. I collapsed into bed, not even bothering to put on clothes, my heart and mind still racing all because of one person: Cass. I sighed and began drifting off, but as I got closer and closer to actual sleep three things became 100% certain to me: First Burt and Ernie were gay; Second Cass was a fallen angel with most beautiful face, body, and mind I’d ever encountered in life…who also happened to have a hunger for my very soul itself; and Third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with Castiel Cullen.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That felt so good to finish! I hope you guys are still out there reading this and enjoyed it as much as I did. Leave me any feedback you want and I’ll greatly appreciate it. Hoping to update again within the next week or so!

**Author's Note:**

> And there’s the first chapter! Let me know what you think, love or hate, but love will help me to get Chapter 2 up sooner :D


End file.
